A Wish Made
by SesshoumarusonlyLover
Summary: The battle is over and Naraku was defeated. But what will Kagome do when she finds Inuyasha with Kikyo. Will she make a wish that will end her life? Read anf find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kagome stood in the middle of the dead field holding the complete Jewel in her hands. Bodies covering the grass and no signs of life other than that of her companions. Her normal uniform now lay on her body in shreds. Cuts and bruises littered her body while blood from her stab wounds leaked from her shoulder and stomach leaving pools of blood as she slowly limped across the ground. Her body ached as she continued and she felt energy draining from her at an extreme rate. She pushed thoughts of her pain to the side as she became more worried about everyone else instead. Searching through the field of death she found movement and looked closer.

She looked to see Miroku bandaging Sango's wounds. They weren't badly injured and for that she was grateful. They seemed to have all minor injuries. She noticed that Kilala sat by Shippou licking hers. Shippou seemed to be passed out. Probably from seeing so many demons. She mused to herself but froze immediately.

She panicked when she realized she didn't see Inuyasha. He wasn't anywhere in the field so she ran into the nearby forest that was still shrouded by Naraku's miasma. She stopped when she heard crying. When her ears registered it to be Inuyasha she ran again in the direction of his cries. She came to a small clearing and stopped as the scene in front of her sunk in.

There in front of her was a sobbing and bloody Inuyasha holding a dead Kikyo as he cried into her chest and rocked back and forth. Her heart was already broken knowing he would never love her the same way. She knew they would never be more then friends. But because she couldn't have him doesn't mean he should be unhappy. So she did the only thing she could do. She made a wish on the Jewel of Four Souls.

"I love you Inuyasha. Be happy." She whispered as she closed her eyes and made her wish.

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his name when he realized it was Kagome. When he looked to her he noticed the glowing pink light of the jewel and was frozen by it. He didn't know what was happening. But as soon as the light had appeared it was gone. When he looked around he was no longer in the miasma covered forest or the field of dead demons. He was back in his Forest with Kikyo as the laid next to the God Tree.

He looked to her as he realized her breathing. His hand went to her face and he sharply pulled back when he felt the warmth of her skin. He was confused. A minute ago she was dead and now she was alive and even had a really body. 'I don't get it. What happened?' he asked himself. Deciding to wait for a later day he scooped her up and brought her to Kaede's. Honestly he didn't care what happened to her. All he cared was she was alive and they could be together at last.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked

"She is probably with Inuyasha on their way back to Kaede's. We should also head towards Kaede's. We will need to heal for a while." He replied helping her up.

"I agree. They are probably half way there already." The now conscious Shippou added

"Are you able to carry us Kilala?" Sango asked

Kilala answered with a mew and they left the forest on her back as they headed towards the village.

He was walking through the misty forest when he smelt something rather pleasant to his nose. He followed it trying hard not to lose the trail as he followed it. Slowly it became stronger and soon he found a small clearing. He smelt his half brother and the dead priestess that wandered the land slowly fading away. But the smell of cherry blossoms and rain still smelled strong. When he finally came upon the one who held the scent he was surprised to find the young woman that traveled with his brother laying on the ground. He could smell as death was starting to mix with her scent and wondered why his brother had left her hear. She had injuries but they were in no way fatal. So he wondered how she died.

After standing there Tensiega started to pulse in it's sheath. Understanding his swords demands he pulled it from it's home slicing the little creatures in half. He waited for her to awaken but she never did. He listened for her breathing but couldn't hear anything. So he leaned closer and noticed she barely breathed. So he picked her up from the ground and flew to the sky to remove her from the poisoned air.

When they were clear from it she started to breathe a little better but he was able to realize she was burning hot and sweating. So he swiftly raced to his castle entering through his bedroom door. He lay her in his bed as he fetched a servant to come and heal her.

_She woke up in a pleasantly bright forest. Not like the miasma and death covered one she had been in earlier. She stood gazing around with a smile on her face. She walked to where she thought a clearing might be. She stopped looking up for a moment to see the God Tree touching the clouds as it stood in all it's glory. She smiled even bigger as she began to run towards it knowing her friends would be there waiting for her._

_When she finally arrived at the clearing she stopped on the spot as a frown took the place of the once bright smile. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She would never understand why._

_Was she not good enough? Was she not smart enough? Not kind enough? Was she not caring or loving enough? Not strong enough? Was she just not enough?_

_She felt herself fall to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her body and started to silently cry to herself._

_Was it because of that? Because she cried to much? Yelled to much? Was angry to much? Left for home to much? Needed to be protected to much? Was she just to much?_

_She peeked out from her ebony drapes as waterfalls flowed from her eyes. She watched them as they all sat there underneath the wise tree. She watched as they all laughed and smiled together. She couldn't hear anything. There was no sound as she watched them smile and act as if it were her. They were all so happy. They seemed even happier without her there. Didn't they miss her? Remember or worry about her?_

_Sango was beating Miroku for his hands on approach as Shippou just sat and rolled his eyes at the two. Kilala was laying beside him ignoring the two completely as she tried to sleep peacefully._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were leaning on each other as Inuyasha just laughed his head off and Kikyo had but a smile on her face._

'_That should be me!' she screamed to herself as she started to shake._

"_Why? Why am I not good enough? Can she really replace me so easily?" she whispered painfully_

_She covered her face with her convulsing hands as she stood once more and turned around and just ran. She wasn't worried about where she was going or which direction. At that moment she stopped caring._

_End Dream_

He watched as Sumi worked quickly cleaning and covering her wounds. He was amazed she was still alive with such serious wounds. The fact that he had noticed the trail of her blood showing she had walked far in the condition. And at one point she had even ran.

It didn't take Sumi long and as soon as she finished she left after quickly bowing.

He sat in a chair as he studied this small frail creature. Her ebony locks covered her shoulders like waves. Her pale complexion that was beaded in sweat from a fever. Her small arms as she suddenly held herself. He watched closer now and saw how she started to shake while tears rolled down her cheek and her eye lids scrunched up as if in pain. She tossed and turned making the sheets wrap around her like rope.

He could smell the pain in her scent and the salt from her tears. He knew she must be having an unpleasant dream but wasn't really sure what to do. So he thought back to what he did when Rin would cry or have nightmares. His hand slowly rose as he gently patted and rubbed her head.

He was pleased when he saw it calmed and relaxed her. He walked to the bed and untangled the sheets from her small form and proceeded to cover her while she still slept.

Shortly after watching her for a few more moments he left to find Rin.

He found Rin in the gardens playing with one of his servants while Jaken was nowhere to be found. He watched her run around picking flowers. She had two bouquets in her small hands. She gave one to the servant as she smiled brightly when they were accepted. That's when he noticed she actually had three. She separated the other two and started to pick some more.

Rin finally noticed him standing towards the door watching her. A bright smile shined from her dirt covered face as she ran over to him. She flung her self onto him giving him a small embrace and let go stepping back. She looked at his face waiting for him to speak.

"Rin!" he said patting her on her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said questioningly

"Yes Rin."

"I heard servants speaking of a guest. I was just curious if I could meet her." She said quietly as she looked at her feet.

"She is not well now but if she get healthy soon you may visit her." He stated

She looked up with a huge smile as she nodded happily. She began to run off to pick more flowers until she realized she still held his. So she turned back around and gave him the ones she picked for him only to turn and pick more for the other bouquet.

She sat up holding her head. She wrapped herself up in the sheets she was under feeling a little cold. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she gazed around the room. It wasn't fancy or overdone. She found it charming and done just write.

The walls were a very pale lavender with a dark purple trim. A few paintings were hung around the room as were some candle loppers on the walls. All the furniture was done in a dark cherry wood and littered around the gigantic room.

Next to the large window was a small personal desk that was almost covered in papers that were scattered on it. To her right was a large armoire that almost touched the twelve foot high ceilings and to the left was the tall door. On each side of the bed were small little tables that held candles as well. A few feet from the bed was a chair that was done in the same wood and had a deep purple velvet cushion and back rest. The bed she lay in was a king size dark cherry wood canopy styled bed. The sheets and pillows were a light purple and made of silk. She was amazed by the simplicity of the room and found it quite relaxing.

She didn't know where she was but she figured it couldn't be too bad. After all the person who lived here saved her life.

She had seen a kimono laying on the chair when she was looking around and decided to get up. She spun her legs around to the side of the bed and lifted herself up. As soon as she had stood she collapsed to the hard and cold wooden floor. The immense pain from her wounds that were caused in battle shot through her entire body. It felt like every part of her was throbbing from the pain. She didn't scream but she cried as silent screams were not heard. She lay there on the floor for a minute or two until she was able to move again.

She was walking to her room to color when she heard a loud thud come from Sesshoumaru's room. Curiosity getting the best of her she decided to take a peek. Slowly and quietly she slid the door open just a little. She gasped when she saw a black haired woman trying to rise from the floor. She noticed the blood covered bandages and immediately ran for help.

He was in his study reading and overlooking the huge stack of paperwork when the door was loudly slid opened. His head rose instantly about to reprimand the intruder until her saw her face.

Her brown eyes held horror and fear that was also laced in her scent. She was panting from the obvious running that made her short of breath.

Immediately he was at her side in an instant. A single hand around her shoulder as he waited for her to speak.

"There is a lady in your room. She is on the floor and her bandages are.." she didn't even finish before he had rushed towards his room. So she stood up and ran back the way she had came so she could meet the woman who she assumed was the new guest.

He was there in mere seconds and had already called for Sumi. Although Sumi was human she was an excellent healer and the only one he would let heal himself.

She was in the process of pulling herself up when she jumped a little from the door being practically knocked down. She didn't have a chance to look around because the person who had come in had already picked her up and put her in bed again. It was not a rough landing by any means either. She landed in the bed gently and was covered with the sheets again.

When she finally glanced to her side she saw a small woman about Kaede's size. She was middle aged and had short brown wavy hair. She had a gentle face and a kind air about her. The woman put down bandages and other things that seemed like ointments. She turned and walked slowly to Kagome and removed the covers.

She looked over her more in wonder. Not knowing how such a small woman was able to lift her so easily. She wanted to ask but was unsure of whether she should or not..

"Do not worry milady. I will not harm you." The woman said

"I'm not afraid of you. I would rather take a bath though first." She replied

"You will need assistance then. Your body is still weak and will not recover for a week. And only then will you be able to walk."

"Will you take me to bathe then?" she asked hopefully

"I will send for someone and when you finish I will return to bandage you." She bowed and left the room.

She overheard the woman talking outside of her room and listened closely.

After he had put her down he had left so Sumi could care for Kagome's broken body. He was in such deep thought he didn't know that they were talking. A few minutes after she had entered she left and cleared him of all thoughts as he waited for her to speak.

"Milord she wishes to bathe before I care for her." Sumi said bowing

He didn't say a word he just thought until she spoke again.

"Shall I fetch someone to take her. She will need assistance because of her bodies condition." She added

"I shall take her and when she finishes I will call for you again." He said dismissing her

"Yes milord I will await your orders." She bowed low and walked away down the hall leaving him with the girl.

He waited for a few moments before entering the room.

She couldn't hear anything but mumbled voices. She didn't know what they said but tried to guess. When she heard footsteps heading away from the room she started to wonder where the other person had gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

She sat in her room wondering if they, whoever they were would allow her to bathe. She felt sticky and smelly and gross. She felt as if she had sweated a lot when she was asleep. She wanted a bath and if it meant she would walk herself she would. It would definitely be worth the pain.

Although she knew she could barely move let alone walk. 'Where are wheelchairs when you need them.' She mused to herself. So she decided she would just wait for someone and hoped they would come soon. She was still waiting for the person outside her door to come in. She was getting curious as to who was there and if it was her savior.

She had to admit that she really wanted to meet the man who saved her life. 'Who said it was a man. It could have been a woman. I read to many love stories.' She though as she sighed. But the thought of being rescued by a tall dark and handsome man just got her all excited.

That's when her door opened and slapped her out of her day dream. She looked to it waiting for the visitor to enter. When they did she froze instantly. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. She even held her breath without even realizing it. All she did was sit perfectly still waiting for 'him' to leave.

She thought back to when she learned about the Tyrannosaurus Rex in school. 'Maybe if I stay completely still he wont see me.' She thought. So she watched with eyes wide with horror as he began to walk closer towards her. 'Oh no! He's going to kill me.' She screamed to herself.

But he stopped a few feet from her just looking her over from head to toe like she were a piece of meat. So she pulled the sheets over her body some more to cover herself.

After contemplating his situation a little longer he slid the door open. He cleared his mind before entering his room. When he stepped in he could smell her fear. It was plain to see. He really didn't need his nose to tell him otherwise. He looked at her as she froze and her eyes widen with fear. He noticed she had held her breath in and tried to stay very still. He mused at the thought that she was thinking he would leave if she didn't move. He found it quite amusing for the fact many of his victims tried the same.

But he wasn't here to kill her yet. He wanted her to be well before he finds what happened to his brother so he could get his sword back. Until then he would try and be at least somewhat nice to her. Well as nice as he could get anyway.

So he moved towards her but stopped when he smelt the dried sweat that clung to her body. He had not been here since Sumi had wrapped her a few days ago. He knew she had had a fever then but totally forgot about how she would smell. So he stood there and checked her wounds over assessing the situation more. Trying to figure out how bad they were and how long it would be until they healed.

He had no worries over it taking to long. Sumi was the best healer around, whether it be human or demon she could heal them. And god only knew how her ointments and other medicines were able to work so fast on humans. Demon had no problem because they naturally healed fast. Most of the time they would heal completely over night and be fine the next day.

Finally he met her eyes and noticed the questions and the fear in them. He smiled to himself at how easy she was to read. He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed in and opened them once again.

"When can I take a bath?" she said breaking the uncomfortable silence

He wasn't quite sure what to do about the situation. Sumi had told him that she would need assistance while bathing. He would have another servant take her but they were busy readying for the other lords to arrive. He inwardly sighed deciding he would have to take her. That was when he thought of him helping her bathe. He was going to enjoy making her mad.

She watched as he thought about her question. It was taking him to long. Maybe he was going to deny her a bath. That's what he was going to do. Make her miserable by not letting her bath. 'Guess he thought death would be letting me get off easy.' She thought to her self. She looked at his eyes to barely catch the amusement that had just passed by. The fact that he thought of something amusing having to do with her scared her.

"I shall take you." He said moving to pick her up

"No you wont. Go get a servant of yours. I will not bathe with you there." She said raising her voice

"Then you will not bathe." He simply said turning to leave

Watch she missed when he turned was a smile. He had no doubt in his mind she would change her mind. He was just waiting for her to answer.

"Wait." She paused, "Fine but just put me in and don't peek." She said calmly

"It is nothing I have not already seen." Was his only reply before he turned around and had picked her up before she realized what he had said.

He left her room heading towards his personal hot-springs. As they walked down the halls he watched her head jerk from side to side. He assumed she was looking at the decor and without realizing it until afterwards he had slowed down so she could look.

She was awed by the rich reds that covered the walls and thought it went nicely with the gold crown molding on the ceilings. The perfectly placed deep mahogany furniture added to the classy feeling of it. As well as the gold statues that lined the hallway. There were certain spots on the wall that had mirrors that were cut and placed together in a design.

She was amazed by his home and she had only seen the room she was in and the hallway. It made her want to see the rest of the house. It the hallway was this beautiful then the rest must be more so.

He watched as her face had went to awe then to what seemed to be amazement. He chuckled to himself at her emotions and how she would show them on her face and in her eyes.

Stopping at the double doors that lead to the springs he propped her against himself and slid the door open. He somewhat dragged her in or acted as a crutch. After they had gotten in he slid it shut behind them and continued to the second door to where the actual springs would be. When he opened the door he heard her gasp. He smirked knowing why she had.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. The ceiling reached at least thirty feet high. There was a waterfall that almost touched it as well as the three trees that were in the room. The waterfall had three levels. The first was the top where the water came from. The second was about twenty feet below the top. The second level however instead of it just being a little ridge there was also a hot tub sized spring. From that spring it continued the rest of the way down to the third level where it dumped into a large pool sized spring. It seemed all natural to her too. The way the rocks sat as if they had never been touched since the beginning of time. And with all the plants and other small trees that surrounded it made it so much more peaceful. She knew she would be able to relax here. She looked to him waiting for them to continue. If she could walk she would walk right in and never come out.

Seeing she was ready he sat her on a bench and quickly undressed himself until he was in just his under clothes. Leaving his haori off of course. He walked to her and removed her white bath robe and picked her up walk to the spring.

He could smell her nervousness and embarrassment. He found this entertaining. Slowly he put her in the water and placed her on a flat rock so she could sit by her self. The he waded to the other side so she could bathe alone.

'I wonder why he is being so nice. Ahh, this feels so good though. I finally get to take a bath. I wonder though how they wash their hair here. I always washed mine at home.' She sighed sadly at the thought of her family. 'They are probably really worried about me. I miss them a lot and I doubt he'll let me go visit.' She wasn't even going to try and ask when she knew the answer already. Switching the subject she asked him a curious question.

"What do you use to clean your body and hair with? Do you have any soap?" she asked knowing even though he was about fifteen feet away he could hear her just fine.

In an instant he was in front of her. Without a word he leaned over her and ended up giving her a hard to miss view of his well sculpted chest. When he pulled away he handed her two bottles and started to resume his previous position.

He was waiting for her to realize she would need help with some areas that needed cleaning. He just wondered how long it would take her to realize. He was somewhat surprised she had asked for soap too. Humans didn't use soap nor had they ever heard of it. They would just simply sit in the water and rub their skin. At least that's what he though seeing as though many smelled constantly and it never changed.

She sat there getting ready to wash her hair when she left her arm she sucked in her breath really quick. She had completely forgotten about her injuries already. So how would she wash herself. That's when it hit her. It was like a smack in the face. 'Oh my god! I can't ask him, Sesshoumaru to wash me. Besides he wouldn't do it anyway.' She sighed when thinking that she would never get clean unless he helped her. So she swallowed her pride and asked him again.

"Could you by any chance..well...umm...you see I...I need some help please." She said stuttering

He smirked with his back turned by her apprehensiveness. She didn't like him helping one bit. She didn't like the fact they were in the same room. And she certainly didn't like the fact that he was the only person to help her at the moment. But of course he found this amusing.

He still held her in his arms tightly. They hadn't moved from the spot since they had arrived. She was still unconscious but she was breathing and had the warmth she hadn't had before. Her cheeks were a slight red from the color that had return to her delicate features. He finally picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the small village.

When he arrived he slipped into the small hut where the old priestess sat making some soup. She looked at him with her single eye and long gray hair as she looked to the familiar women in his arms.

Gently he set her down on a rolled out mat the old woman had set out and took a seat across from her. He sat quietly not saying a word.

She was getting impatient and a little more then curious. So she decided she would ask what she needed to know.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked

"I don't know." He replied after a few moments of thought.

"Why do ye not know? She was with ye was she not?"

"I don't know Kaede. She was but.." he couldn't finish

He wasn't really sure what had happened after the fight with Naraku. He heard her voice but when he turned all he saw was that bright warm pink light that engulfed him and Kikyo. The next thing he knew he was next to the god tree.

She knew he didn't want to talk about it but she needed to know what happened. Her sister was alive again. Of course she assumed a wish had been made but wasn't really sure if that was the case. Either way she wanted to know.

"Explain what happened Inuyasha." Kaede said calmly

He thought for a few moments before telling her.

"After the battle ended I ran to find Kikyo. I had seen her walk into the woods so I followed. When I got there she was barely alive. So I went to comfort her while she finally passed for the second time." He paused looking saddened, "I heard Kagome's voice behind me. But when I turned around, I was blinded by a bright pink light that had engulfed me and Kikyo. The next thing I knew we were in front of the god tree." He stopped not saying anymore

'So she found them and wished my sister to live again. Unfortunately that would mean she is no longer with us. How sad that such a person could be lost to us now. What's worse is Inuyasha is still unaware of it all.' Kaede thought while she sighed sadly.

She told herself she wouldn't say anything more about it. He was probably so confused or just so upset. So she left him alone as they sat in a comfortable silence.

"I wonder if Kagome's okay?" Sango said thoughtfully

"She is with Inuyasha so she should be fine. Although I didn't see her after the battle was over." Miroku said

"Her and Inuyasha are probably fighting a Kaede's right now. He is probably sitting in a large crater shaped like himself." Shippou replied with a giggle

"We aren't much further away. We should bee there soon." Sango said as Kilala continued her way to Kaede's.

After she had bathed and was brought back to the room she was in he left. Shortly after Sumi had dressed her wounds again giving her a kimono to wear.

"Oh I could not wear this." She told Sumi

"What's the problem milady?" she asked

"It's to beautiful. I would hate to ruin it." She replied with a smile

"Do not worry milady. Another can always be made." She informed her

"Alright. I'll wear it then. On one condition though." Kagome said

"Yes milady?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Kagome. By the way you never did tell me your name." Kagome told her while dressing herself.

"Yes Lady Kagome, as you wish. My name is Sumi." Sumi spoke with respect

"Well it's nice to meet you Sumi and please no formalities with me." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Yes Kagome."

"So how do I look?" Kagome's asked as she tried to stand on her own..

"You look lovely Kagome. The master will love it." She replied with a huge grin

She wore a beautiful dark crimson kimono with gold flowers that trailed from her right hip to her left shoulder. She had a gold obi and matching slippers. Sumi had wanted to put her hair up but she had wanted her hair down so they met in the middle. She had half her hair up in a tight bun held together with crimson chopsticks that had gold charms hanging from the ends.

'She's beautiful now all she has to do is smile.' Sumi thought to her self

"Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting in the dining hall. I will walk you there. Another servant should be here in a few minutes to help just in case." She informed Kagome

"Okay then"

They had traveled two days now and were overjoyed to see the god tree in the distance. When they landed outside the village they all dismounted Kilala and started to walk to Kaede's hut.

About ten feet from the hut they heard Kilala start to growl in the direction of their destination. They were curious as to why she would do such a thing. There would be no reason for it being Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede were in it.

"Kilala stop it." Was Sango's simple command

Kilala had stopped growling upon Sango's simple words. So they continued their way inside the small hut.

Inuyasha, Kaede and the now awoken Kikyo were sitting in the hut when they heard Sango's voice outside. Inuyasha looked to the door while Kaede looked to her once dead sister as she tensed up.

"We're back you guys." Sango said happily with a smile on her face. That was until she saw the reason for Kilala's earlier growl.

She was the first in and not far behind came Miroku and then finally Shippou and Kilala. But they had all stopped in the thresh hold of the one room home. They froze in their spots as anger and hatred could be seen in their eyes as they looked to the young priestess. They had no expression on their faces as they stood their waiting for something to be said.

"I hope ye's journey was a safe one." Kaede said breaking the silence

"What's she doing here?" A furious Sango spoke while pointing her finger at the other priestess.

Miroku and Shippou stayed as they were not saying a single word. Sango had voiced their thoughts already so there was no need for them to say anything.

"What is she doing here Inuyasha? And where is Kagome?" Sango repeated with more hatred laced in her voice.

Inuyasha could only stare at the fire that was lit as he was unable to answer. Kikyo could only stare at the angry woman as she slowly started to move towards the wall behind her.

Sango was about to run to Kikyo and start hitting her out of rage when Miroku stopped her. Sango out of confusion of the monks questionable moves looked to him. She noticed as his eyes softened when he was going to speak.

"Please Sango, let us have a seat and eat before we discuss such things. Maybe he is not able to talk so soon. I am as angry as you but we must not be so hasty in our actions. Such haste could cause carelessness." He said wisely calming the woman he held onto.

Shippou made his way to Kaede where he took his seat. He didn't want to be by Inuyasha. He was really mad at him now. Kilala had followed after Shippou laying down next to him and quickly fell asleep. Sango and Miroku sat across from Kaede trying to sit farm from the priestess and Inuyasha as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It had been a week since their return to the village they use to call home. They didn't feel comfortable here anymore. Kagome wasn't here and they had no idea what happened to her. With the presence of Kikyo in the village the four hardly ever went to Kaede's unless they knew she was alone. Inuyasha still hadn't told them what had happened and why the priestess was here. They had decided to go visit Kaede after they found out Inuyasha and Kikyo were not there.

They entered the small home seeing Kaede in her normal spot as she cooked lunch. They all greeted her and took seats on each sides. They wanted to know what had happened to their dear friend and they knew the old woman would know.

"I thought ye might come so I cooked us all lunch. Inuyasha and Kikyo will be gone for a while." She said informing them

"Thank you Kaede. I am sorry we have not visited in a while." Miroku said speaking up

"I understand why ye have not. I also know what ye seek." She explained

"Then please Kaede tell us what is going on and why the dead still walks." Sango asked

Everyone's eyes rested on the old woman's form as they waited for her to speak.

"Inuyasha had arrived the day before you all had. He carried my sister in his arms. I soon realized she was alive. Her skin holding warmth and color. Her eyes when she had awoken held softness that they had not before. I also noticed Kagome was not with him. He seemed somewhat confused and really didn't know how to answer my questions on the subject. So I approached the subject differently. I asked him what happened after the battle." She said handing them soup before she continued, "He told me that he had heard Kagome say something before they were engulfed in a bright pink light. He didn't see her after she spoke and after the light he found himself and Kikyo in front of the god tree." She stopped and was going to continue before she was beaten to the punch

"So she made a wish on the jewel for Kikyo to live again so Inuyasha could continue his lost life with her. But the part that saddens me from the situation is Kikyo would have her soul back." he was quickly cut off by Sango speaking up

"So she has no soul in her body. People can't live without a soul." She said realizing what had become of her dearest friend.

Shippou ran to Kaede crying from a somewhat understanding of what happened to his mother. Miroku held Sango as she cried into his chest. Their worst fears had happened and they didn't even know until now. What would they do now that she was gone. Kagome had been the one to bring them all together and give them hope. All of them had lost their families and their homes. But when Kagome came along she gave them a new family and a new home. Now she was gone they felt lost and alone again.

Sango looked to Miroku in and understanding of what they had to do next. They would not say much and would leave immediately. They had also decided Shippou would stay with Kaede to be safe.

"We should be leaving soon then. We will return in a few days." Sango said looking to Shippou, "Will you stay here and guard the village while we're gone. I know Kagome is not here to do it and if she were she would ask you." She asked him trying to take his mind off the situation.

"I will do it for Kagome!" he responded puffing up his chest in pride.

Miroku looked to Kaede as he spoke, "We will return soon."

"Ye two be careful." She said nodding to him to inform him off her knowing.

Miroku and Sango nodded to her as they called Kilala and quickly left bringing any supplies needed for their journey.

She knew what they were headed off to do. It was only proper that they give her a proper burial. After all she deserved more then that.

She had been here a week and a half and the only time she would see him was for dinner. He spent a lot of time in his study or patrolling his lands. She figured he did that to try and stay away from her. She wondered why she would be here if he didn't want her hear. She in the end concluded it was because of his desire to own his brothers sword.

She had met Rin the first night she had dinner with him. She would often go into the gardens and watch the child pick flowers and give them to her. She also picked some for Sesshoumaru as well. She adored the small girl. She was so energetic and happy. She reminded her of her brother. But the thought of family often brought her sadness. She felt and knew she would never see them again and it killed her to think of them. She couldn't go to the well because she wasn't allowed. And she being a human would never live to see her own time. These thoughts she had were often thought wall she sat in the gardens watching Rin always made her depressed.

So she sat once again in the gardens depressed from her daily thoughts. Rin would bring her flowers to cheer her up. So she tried to place a smile on her face so the child did not worry for her well being. She didn't want anybody to worry.

Sumi came out shortly after Rin had brought her flowers to announce lunch was ready. Rin ran to Kagome as she always did with her big smile on her face as she grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lady Kagome. I'm hungry and you should be too." She said dragging her along

So Kagome and Rin followed behind Sumi as they made their way to the dining hall. When they came to the large doors they stopped to open them and continued on their way.

Kagome had her eyes downcast at the floor as they walked to when they entered she didn't notice the other person sitting at the table to Rin screamed running off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you are going to eat with us." She said hugging his leg before taking her normal place

At hearing this Kagome jerked her head up as she followed Rin to the table. She took her seat and quietly waited for lunch to arrive.

Sesshoumaru had noticed how she had been constantly upset lately. He didn't know why for she never spoke of it. This of course suprised him. She usually told people when something bothered her. At least that's what Sumi had said whenever she reported the girls health to him. That was his reason for joining them for lunch today.

When the food came out he saw she only took a few bites and stopped eating. He didn't know why she wouldn't finish her meal. He knew she had to be hungry. Humans ate a lot so she should as well.

She excused herself and left the room to go who knows where. He would finish eating and wait for Rin to do the same before talking with her.

Sumi had been waiting outside the dining hall for Kagome to leave. Sesshoumaru had told her what he wanted done today and she figured she'd do it now.

"Kagome?" she questioned the girl

"Yes."

"I have arranged a new room for you since you will be here for a while. Please, follow me." She explained as she made her way down the main hallway

They walked down the hallway make the same left she always made. It was the same wing she was already in. She realized that she was only moved to the next room. Sumi stopped in front if the room and waited for Kagome.

"This will be your permanent room. You may go in and look around if you'd like." She told her

"Actually I think I am going to rest for a while I feel tired. Thank you Sumi." She spoke with mock sleepiness that didn't go unnoticed by the servant woman

Sumi just nodded to her and headed the way she had come leaving Kagome to her room. She looked around the room and saw that it was the exact same as the room she had the past week but it was done in reds instead of purples and the paintings were different. She looked towards the window seeing there was a door that lead to a balcony. She looked out it seeing the gardens and woods beyond them. She looked to the bed and realized it was different from the other. Where the other was just wood this one had gold leafing down on the headboard and foot board. Flowers were etched into like the ones on the crimson kimono she had worn. She also noticed that drapes hung at all four-corners of the bed. She was able to pull them all shut as she climbed into bed to sleep. It took her a few minutes but she was able to fall asleep.

_She woke up in a pleasantly bright forest. Not like the miasma and death covered one she had been in earlier. She stood gazing around with a smile on her face. She walked to where she thought a clearing might be. She stopped looking up for a moment to see the God Tree touching the clouds as it stood in all it's glory. She smiled even bigger as she began to run towards it knowing her friends would be there waiting for her._

_When she finally arrived at the clearing she stopped on the spot as a frown took the place of the once bright smile. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She would never understand why._

_Was she not good enough? Was she not smart enough? Not kind enough? Was she not caring or loving enough? Not strong enough? Was she just not enough?_

_She felt herself fall to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her body and started to silently cry to herself._

_Was it because of that? Because she cried to much? Yelled to much? Was angry to much? Left for home to much? Needed to be protected to much? Was she just to much?_

_She peeked out from her ebony drapes as waterfalls flowed from her eyes. She watched them as they all sat there underneath the wise tree. She watched as they all laughed and smiled together. She couldn't hear anything. There was no sound as she watched them smile and act as if it were her. They were all so happy. They seemed even happier without her there. Didn't they miss her? Remember or worry about her?_

_Sango was beating Miroku for his hands on approach as Shippou just sat and rolled his eyes at the two. Kilala was laying beside him ignoring the two completely as she tried to sleep peacefully._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were leaning on each other as Inuyasha just laughed his head off and Kikyo had but a smile on her face._

'_That should be me!' she screamed to herself as she started to shake._

"_Why? Why am I not good enough? Can she really replace me so easily?" she whispered painfully_

_She covered her face with her convulsing hands as she stood once more and turned around and just ran. She wasn't worried about where she was going or which direction. At that moment she stopped caring._

_She stopped when she ran into something and waited for her body to connect with the ground. Instead strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting way. She didn't look up to see the person face but she knew it to be a man from their build. She just buried herself in the mans chest. And continued her sobs as she wrapped her arms around the mans waist._

_End Dream_

He had finished lunch and went to her room. Sumi told him she was in her room. So he listened by her door until he noted she was sleeping. Quietly he entered unable to see her because she had closed the curtains around her bed. He could smell saltiness in the air along with deep sadness. He walked closer to her bed and looked through the drapes seeing her tossing and turning again. He took a seat next to her and like he did the first time gently rubbed her head. And like before she calmed again.

After she had calmed he waited a few more minutes before leaving. He would talk with her later. For now he would let her rest. So he left the same way he had came.

After leaving her room he went to hers. As soon as the door opened he was hit by her scent as it poured from the room. It was every where. It seemed to have seeped into everything. The only option of ridding the room of her smell was to cover it with his own. He walked to the bed and laid down finding it was stronger there then anywhere. He wasn't tired but for some reason he had fallen asleep without realizing it.

They had traveled three days until they had finally come to the spot were the battle had been. Bones from the demons they killed still covered the field and some of the mist still covered the forest. They had split up to cover more ground. Her body was not seen in the field so they all went to search the forest.

Sango and Kilala were walking around in what seemed like circles. They had yet to find anything in this death covered forest. Everything looked the same which made it harder to figure out if they were actually going in circles. After hours of searching they decided to look for Miroku. It was getting dark and then it would be useless to look. Nothing would be able to be found in the dark.

Miroku was having no luck either. He also started to head back. He was in the same predicament when it had started to get dark. He had come up empty too. He didn't know what to think as he walked back to meet Sango.

When he finally met up with Sango he found her empty handed as well. Which meant she found nothing either. It made him uneasy to know Kagome's body was not found. He wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation. They left from the forest to find a more comfortable place to camp for the night.

They sat in front of the small fire thinking of the day they had. They both wondered if some demon had eaten her body or maybe something worse. They feared someone destroying her body. It also upset them knowing they would not find her body. It saddened them to know they couldn't properly bury her body.

"What do you think we should do now?" Sango asked

"We will head back tomorrow morning. She will still have a burial. I cannot rest until we bury her. She will have a grave even if there will be no body. It is what she deserves." Miroku answered

"I agree. I just wish there was more we could do for her. She deserves more than a burial." She spoke with deep sadness in her voice

"So she does. We will build a small shrine for her then. I do not think the villagers will refuse the idea." He added

Shortly after they had talked they fell asleep to rest for their journey back.

She woke up from the dream that had haunted her for the past week. She hated having it every time she slept. She wished it would stop. She would wake up sweating and dried tears on her face. It just added to her already present sadness of not seeing her family.

She opened the drapes and got out of bed looking to the window. She saw it was starting too get dark. Dinner would be served soon. She had slept the hole afternoon away. She walked to the armoire opening it. She gasped seeing the different colored kimono's in it.

There were different shades of reds, blues, greens, purples, yellows and even oranges. One had matching slippers to go with them. She found one to her liking and picked it up. It was a light shade of pink with red roses embroidered into it. She looked down and quickly found the slippers to match. She left the room to head to the hots-springs for a quick bath before dinner.

He had been awaken by her door shutting. He sat up and looked up noticing it was close to dinner time. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. Taking in a deep breath inhaling her scent. That's when it hit him. Her scent had completely relaxed him, which caused him to fall asleep. This made him extremely perturbed for the fact that a mere human was able to do this to him without knowing it.

He rose from bed and left in search for the girl as he followed her pleasing scent. He found himself in front of the doors to the bath house. He smirked before entering knowing that this would be entertaining.

He figured he could use a bath so he walked in undressing before going through the second set of doors.

When he walked in he didn't see her. He figured she was on the other side behind the waterfall. So he got in and slowly made his way to her.

She was sitting next to the waterfall with her eyes closed and so completely relaxed she was almost asleep again. She didn't notice the person staring at her.

He had found her leaned against a rock with her eyes closed in what appeared to be a semi-conscious state. He took advantage to study her more closely. So he walked closer sitting across from her. He watched her seeing her face for any apparent emotions. Her mouth was creased in a frown while her brows were scrunched together. She had a small nose that sat in the middle of her face. She had a plain face. It was nothing spectacular or in any way different from most humans.

At that moment she chose to open her eyes. He didn't know if she had sensed him or not. She just sat there unmoving staring at him. She didn't seem surprised or embarrassed either which also surprised him.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru sitting in front of her. She had looked because she felt someone studying her but wasn't quite sure. She was embarrassed or upset either. She didn't care. She stopped caring a while ago. She did wonder why he was here staring at her. She seemed to think he put up with her because he had too. After all she was a human. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to see him. He obviously wanted to talk but she didn't. So she stood and walked away to get dressed.

He sat there not moving from his spot as she walked away. For some reason he couldn't move. He looked into her eyes and was frozen to his spot. He tried to stop her but couldn't talk. So he tried to move but was only able to get around the corner before he was stuck to the spot. That's when he realized that she had done it. It was amazing she could have such power. Many priestess' have tried to use their powers including his brothers wench. None were able to do so though. So how was she able too. He watched as she stepped out and turned to look at him once more. With the steam surrounding her along with the greenery and the light reflected off the water she looked like a goddess. Her face appeared saddened though. She still looked like a goddess but a sad one. One who had found her people no longer believed in her. He gasped at the look on her face and the strong emotions in her eyes.

She quickly turned and walked through the double doors getting dressed and heading for the dining hall.

Shortly after he sensed she exited into the hall she released the spell allowing him to move and talk again. With his demon speed he got out of the water and dressed himself. He had easily caught up to her right before she reached the door.

He grabbed her by the neck and held her above him against the wall. He sneered at her from anger of her binding spell.

"How dare you bind me wench!" he spat

She just hung there. She didn't try to remove his hand or get out of his hold. He knew she could do so easily. She may be human but she was also a priestess and had purifying powers. But why didn't she try. Instead of fighting she just hung there staring back at him not even glaring. No defiance in her eyes. It made him uneasy and somewhat scared. With the degree of power she had she could destroy any demon easily. Especially if she had defeated Naraku on her own. He knew of course she had because the stench of her blood covered her companions. He could barely smell theirs even that of his brothers.

"Don't tell me what to do." She responded calmly as she looked him in the eyes.

"You should not command me human. I could easily kill you right now." He stated

"Then do it." Was her reply

He began to crush windpipe and still she gave no response to him. No pain on her face and not struggle to get free. He didn't like the way she was acting. All the times before when he had seen her she held such fire in her eyes. She was so spirited and held so much life in her. Now she was emotionless like himself and cared for nothing. This really made him scared. So he dropped her and entered the dining hall not saying a word as he sat down at the table.

They rode Kilala's back as they passed over the trees and lakes. They had been traveling a day and a half and would soon come to the small village. They guessed they would arrive by the next afternoon.

Sango stiffened when she felt Miroku's hand on her butt. Her face reddened with embarrassment and anger as she turned and slapped him.

"Pervert! This is not the time." She yelled at him

"But not only was it worth it but I was simply trying to lighten the mood." He replied

"Well don't try to next time." She said as she gritted her teeth

At that moment Kilala took a sharp turn and started to descend to the ground.

"What is it Kilala?" Sango asked curiously

She landed on the ground transforming back after they had gotten off. She ran into the woods with Sango and Miroku on her heels. They saw her stopped in front of a familiar body causing them both to gasp. Sango started to cry as she ran even faster to the body.

When she came to the unconscious form she fell to the ground as her body convulsed as she held the body tight.

Miroku was saddened as well. He knew it hurt her deeply and he wanted to comfort her but wasn't quite sure how. So he walked up to her and kneeling behind her wrapping his arms around her.

She stopped when he held her. That's when she realized it.

"He's alive!" She said astonished

Miroku jumped up and ran in front of the boys form. He was barely breathing. In fact you could hardly tell. So they laid him on his back as they checked him for wounds. The only present one was the ones in his back. Miroku ripped off part of his robes and bandaged him up to try and slow the bleeding. They quickly gathered him and put him on a now transformed Kilala and got on heading back to the village. Kilala went faster sensing the urgency of the situation.

They would make it back by middle night. Hopefully Kaede would be able to help him. She now cried tears but unlike that sad ones before they were ones of happiness. She hoped he would survive. He didn't deserve to die. He was to young too and needed to live his life like he and every person deserved.

A month had passed and not much in her demeanor had changed. She was still depressed all the time and wore an emotionless mask. She barely ate and as time went on she stayed in her room more and more. Every time she slept he watched her have the same dream she had since she arrived. He began to think her dreams are what saddened her. He wanted to know what she dreamt of and would find a way. He walked towards his study and stopped Sumi on his way there.

"Yes milord?" she said bowing

"Please summon Jaken to my study." He said

"Yes milord, right away." She answered as she bowed and headed to get Jaken

He entered his study and took a seat at his desk looking at the paperwork. He saw a letter that was unopened on his desk. He opened and began to read.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I am writing to inform of a gathering to be held in honor of the death of Naraku. After discussing it with the other Lords we have all come to this decision that this should be done now the nuisance that plagued all the lands has been destroyed it would be right to celebrate such a wonderful day. So we will see you in a few weeks._

_Lord Goru_

He rubbed his temples from a sudden headache. He was annoyed that they had decided to through such a grand celebration and at his house at that only to tell him a few weeks prior to the actually day of the event. He could refuse but that would cause war with the other lords. He knew he could easily destroy them but after Naraku his lands and people deserved a rest.

Jaken chose that moment to come in.

"Milord, you have called for me." He squawked

"Go find a spell or potion that will allow me to enter another's dreams. Make sure it is powerful." He simply said

"Yes milord." He said hastily as he ran to do his job

At that moment he got an idea for the gathering. Quickly getting up he headed down the hall towards his room.

She sat in her room on her bead. She wasn't thinking about anything. She was looking out the window zoned out to the real world. She was snapped back to reality when she felt Sesshoumaru nearing her room. But still she didn't move or turn to the door when he opened it and walked in.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she said staring out the window

He watched her as she looked towards the greenery through the glass. Her face held the normal saddened expression it has for the past month. Her hair pulled behind her ears as her eyes were dull.

"I have a task for you." He told her

"Tell me what might this task be." She commanded

He decided to let her commanding him slide and just tell her.

"It is a project and Rin will explain when she comes later. I assume you will be dining with us tonight." Was all he said

She was going to reply but when she jerked her head to look at him he was already gone. She stared at the spot he had been standing just seconds ago until she was knocked from her shock when someone knocked on the door.

She knew it was Rin outside her room. She was the only one that actually came to her room between meals.

"Come in." She answered

"Lady Kagome!" she shouted as she launched her self onto the bed

"Hello Rin. How are you today?" she asked the small child

"I'm good. I didn't get to pick you any flower today though. I'm sorry." She said as she started to look sad

"That's okay Rin. Maybe tomorrow you could make me a bigger bouquet then." She smiled warmly at the girl

"Yeah, that's what I'll do!" she squealed from joy, "So how are you feeling today Lady Kagome? Will you be coming to dinner tonight? Lord Sesshoumaru is sad when you don't eat with us." She informed her

"Yes I will be. Let me get dressed and then we will go." She said smiling as she rose from the bed to get a kimono from her armoire.

Shortly after she had gotten dressed she and Rin left for the dining hall. Rin holding her hand and telling Kagome about what she did all day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As they walked down the halls hand in hand she looked to the small girl as she spoke.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you to inform me of what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. He said you would be decorating the castle for the gathering. He said you could do whatever you want but make it look nice. He even said I could help out too." Rin said smiling

"Is it some kind of celebration?" she asked her

"Yeah it's like a big event where all the lords from the other lands are coming." She shouted excited

"Okay then. You can help me then. I'll need ideas." She told her as they entered the dining hall

Upon entering the room she saw Sesshoumaru was already there waiting. They both took their seats while they waited.

During dinner not much was said except for when Rin told Sesshoumaru about her days events.

Kagome was deep in thought about what Rin had said earlier in her room.

'He gets really sad when you're not there' she replayed in her head. 'Why would he be upset if I don't show up?' she thought as she glanced towards him. She blushed when she noticed he was looking at her. 'It's not like he likes me. I'm a human. But Rin is human and he likes her.' She sighed as she looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru who was still staring at her. 'Why is he staring at me like that? It's making me feel funny. I have to get out of here.' She finished eating and quickly excused herself as she almost ran from the room.

It was dark out but she wanted to go to the gardens to think. All though the moon wasn't at it's brightest she was still able to see quite a bit. So she walked over and sat on a rock by the large koi pond that was towards the back. She sat there thinking about the way he had looked at her. Just by replaying the images in her mind she bean to feel funny again. She sighed trying to push the thoughts to the back of her mind to think of something else.

Over the past week he had watched her become more and more like herself. She smiled and laughed more. He was glad to see that she was changing back again. It was now three days before the gathering when everyone would arrive. Knowing full and well these events last a couple of days he figured he would take a break from his work until after the event was over. It was after dinner time and Rin was already in bed. He had already decided to talk to Kagome and tell her he liked what she had done. She had finished preparations in a single week. This task normally took a few weeks but she had fastened the pace and amazed him once again. So he told himself he needed to talk to her and tell her how nice it all turned out. But he knew that he sought her out because he wanted to see her. For some reason he didn't know why he wanted to but he did and refused to admit it. So he made up the perfect excuse.

He followed her scent out to the gardens. He walked to the back where he found her sitting by the koi pond. The scene itself was ethereal. She sat there in a long pure white yukata that fanned out at the bottom. She was looking into the water unmoving as the light from the moon seemed to make her glow. Her pale skin and her deep blue eyes were so beautiful he had stopped breathing and didn't realize it until he released it.

He walked closer until he stood behind her. She hadn't noticed his presence because of her far off state of mind. He bent over so she could see him reflection in the water. He succeeded in his plan when she became startled and accidental fell in the pond. Moving with demon speed he pulled her completely out and stood her on her feet.

She looked up at him with suprise in her eyes until anger flashed on her face. He smiled to himself happily that she had her emotions back again. It scared him when she spent so much time in her room being depressed. He most of all hated her fake smiles that she gave everyone.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you scare me like that? That's mean you know! I fell into the water and now I'm soaking wet! Next time you should warn someone when your coming! It's not nice to sneak around! How would you like it if I snuck up on you?" she screamed angrily

"But you could not sneak up on me." He simply stated knowing he was getting he more worked up

"You never know, I could if I found a way to hide my scent!" she stated, "Why are you here anyway?" she asked calming down

"I did not know I needed a reason to be in my own gardens." He said

He had been acting like this with her lately. She wasn't really sure why and still wasn't used to it. She knew he enjoyed teasing her. She could see it in his eyes when he did. She was slowly getting use to it thought. And although she hated to admit it she liked it too.

He was waiting for her reply but she said nothing just started to think about something. So he snapped her back out of her daze once again. He seemed to do it a lot lately.

"I came here to tell you that your preparations were done well." He told her

'Is he thanking me? Is he complimenting my work?' she thought

"Thank you. It was a little crazy but I think it turned out nicely. I just hope your guests like it as well. Rin helped a lot too." She said

"Indeed." Was his simple reply

"Well I think I should go to bed. It's getting late and I'm tired. I still have some things to do before the guests arrive." She told him

"Very well." He said

He waited for her to leave but she didn't move. He soon realized why she hadn't moved when she spoke up.

"Can you let me go now please?" she asked quietly

Immediately he let go of her so she could go to her room. He couldn't say anything to her after he let go and he was stunned because he was holding her so closely. He shortly trailed after her wanting some sleep himself.

The Day Before...

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome were eating lunch when Sumi entered the room bowing to everyone.

"Excuse me milord." She said gaining his attention

"What is it Sumi." He said in his normal voice

"Lord Kougaji and his family have arrived." She announced

At this he audibly groaned and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Escort them to their rooms and have Kougaji meet me in my study. Inform him I will soon arrive and am busy at the moment." He told her and with a bow she left the room

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked concerned

"You will soon know. Meet back here in an hour." He said leaving to meet his guest

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before resuming their task of eating. When they finished they left the dining hall not really having a destination.

"Kagome will you read me a story?" Rin pleaded

"Sure just let me change and you can take me to the library. I've never been yet so I don't know where it is." She replied with a warm smile

"Okay! Lets go." She squealed happily as she dragged Kagome to her room

After she had changed Rin once again pulled her to the library. When they walked in they were unaware of the two others until they heard someone cough. Kagome looked up in horror when she realized just who it was.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know and Rin wanted me too...but I didn't know and oh god I'm sorry." She said frantically as she left the room quickly.

He had entered his study and found no Kougaji waiting but he did find Machi his eldest daughter. She sat on his desk with her legs crossed and her kimono showing both legs completely. Her short brown hair that reached her jaw and her gray eyes that stared him down like he was dinner. She often did this when he saw her. She always said how she wanted him and not for a mate. She wanted him a purely sexual way. Of course he had never indulged in any of her fantasies.

He walked and took a seat behind her in his chair. Rubbing his temples in frustration as he closed his eyes. He felt her hands slide slowly up his back, over his shoulder and down his chest.

"I have missed you greatly." She whispered seductively in his ear and licked it softly

"I see you have not changed?" he replied

"And why ever would I change. Maybe I would though if I ever got what I wanted." She explained in a thoughtful but equally seductive voice

"You can't always get what you want." He stated

She moved around and straddled him easily. She slowly started to rub against his lap as she placed kisses and nibble a bit on his neck and ears. He growled at this but for some reason tilted his head back and put his hands on her hips. She took off his shirt as she continued her movements.

He didn't know why he was giving in to her. Never had he before but he couldn't stop himself. He was becoming very aroused and couldn't stop it.

She continued to undo her kimono but didn't take it off. She just opened it in the front so he could easily see her. Her hand moved down to his waist as she started to undo his pants.

That was when she came in catching them off guard. She hadn't noticed them though until Machi had coughed. When she had looked up she saw them in the compromising position and had a look of horror on her face. Her stuttering speech and apparent embarrassment caused Machi to laugh. But he didn't laugh at all. He suddenly became very angry and after she left he had pushed Machi off of him and left to find her.

Machi sat on the floor not understanding what had just happened. She was in shock until she became angry and somewhat jealous as the realization of the situation hit her. She had almost had him to.

So she left the room after fixing herself so she looked more appropriate and headed for her temporary room.

She ran to the room as the previous scene from moments ago played like a broken record in her mind. What bothered her the most was she was crying and didn't know why. What made things worse was she couldn't calm herself. She just cried in her pillow for some unknown reason.

He followed her scent to her room noticing the salty scent of tears. 'Why is she crying?' he asked himself as he opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

There she was on her head with her face buried into her pillows as she sobbed her heart out. He watched for a few minutes before approaching her and sitting on her bead. At the movement on her bead she jerked her head from the pillows to look at the intruder.

Her puffy red eyes made it seem like she had been crying for hours. Her soaked face continued to be covered by endless tears as they still fell down her cheeks as her black hair stuck to them. Her eyes held deep sadness and what seemed to be 'betrayal' he though stunned. 'Why would she feel I betrayed her?' he asked himself. Not thinking his hand shot up and wiped the falling tear from her face as they fell.

He was shocked when they slowed and she moved and put her head in his lap. Slowly and a little unsure of himself he moved his hand down to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes of his comfort she sat up next to him and looked into his eyes.

The look in her eyes was unreadable. He had never seen this emotion before so he was unable to name it. He was unsure of what to do when she put her hand on his cheek. His body naturally reacted after a few seconds and he leaned into it and turned his head kissing her palm gently. Looking back to her he used his hand to wipe away the remaining tears but didn't remove his hand. He cupped her cheek as his thumb rubbed her cheek. She closed her eyes from his touch and her lips parted but made no noise.

He looked down to her small plump pink lips as his thumbs moved over them as well. He began to wonder if they were soft and warm. He wondered how she tasted. Before he knew it he was kissing her and the feeling of his lips against her soft warm lips made him go crazy.

At first she had been suprised and somewhat stunned. Her eyes shot open but then she relaxed closing them again as she began to kiss him back. Her stomach had the funny feeling again and she started to become light headed. She was enjoying herself as they sweetly kissed.

He licked her lips and nibbled a bit asking for permission. She granted it to him and opened her mouth, which was taken over by his tongue. He didn't want to stop. She tasted so good and he was quickly becoming addicted. With her scent surrounding him and the taste of her in his mouth he was quickly losing himself. He wanted to take her right then and never let her go.

A knock at the door made them jerk back quickly. They both put space in between them by moving to one side of the bed.

"Yes?" Kagome called

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sumi called

"Yes." He replied

"Lord Haki and his family are here." She informed

"Show them to their rooms." Was his only order

"As you wish milord" she said walking off

He stood up and looked to Kagome. She was staring at the ground that seemed to fascinate her. She couldn't look at him because of what had happened.

"I will see you tonight for dinner. Rin will come for you." He told her leaving quickly

She didn't have time to respond to his 'order'. So she would remember it and talk with him over dinner. That's when she remembered she was mad at him. He thinks that a kiss would make her forget. He was going to get a piece if her mind. She looked out the window seeing it was getting late. How long had she been crying anyway. It seemed almost dinner time.

She left her room after grabbing a new outfit and went to find Rin. They would both have a bath before dinner.

She had been sitting by his side for the past month. Kaede had told her it would take a while for him to heal but that he would live. Kaede had been amazed that he had walked that far in such a state of illness. But she knew it was because he had a strong will. She was extremely happy even though he had yet to awaken. She had a feeling he would soon.

Miroku had spent a lot of time by her side as well. He would worry about her and try to care for her. In the beginning she didn't eat a lot but now that he was getting better she would. So he would bring her food to make sure she ate as well as some for her brother.

Kaede had been kind of happy for them finding her brother. It took their minds off Kagome for a while to give them some relief from their grieving. They deserved that much anyway. She worried for Shippou though because he was taking it the hardest it seemed. He didn't seem the same happy fox child he once was. This of course upset her so she would try and get him to play with the other village kids. But most of the time he would refuse and mope around all day. 'A kid shouldn't be moping around.' She sighed to herself sadly. She would often wonder where her sister and Inuyasha were though. She wouldn't see them around the village much and when she did it was only for a few moments. Neither of them ever visited or talked with anybody. They came and got what they needed and left. She thought they had built a home somewhere outside the village. Probably for privacy.

Kagome and Rin were on their way to the dining hall when Sumi found them.

"Hello Kagome, Rin." She greeted smiling warmly at the two

"Hi!" Rin replied

"Hello Sumi." Kagome tried to smile

Sumi could feel her nervousness. She wondered why the girl would be so nervous. So she did the only thing she could do in the situation.

"Do not worry Kagome. By dinners end you will not only have many new friends but maybe suitors as well." She said slyly as she winked at her

She giggled when she saw the light blush that crept to her cheeks. She found her shyness amusing. Sumi always knew had to make her blush. She turned around and escorted them the rest of the way. Before they entered they were to be announced. Which Kagome hadn't known until just now. This made her blush a little more to think all eyes would be on her.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Rin are now here to join the feast." Sumi said really loud

She moved to the side to make room for the two girls to enter the room. Each one bowed before walking to take their seat. Sitting down quietly she looked to Rin smiling as servants brought out the food.

"So Lady Kagome. How long have you been here?" a man from across the table

The man was dressed in leather armor that hung over his pale green haori. His brown hair was short and spiky. He had silver eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul. He looked to be early thirties, which made her curious to his real age. She could feel his demon aura. He was strong but not as strong as Sesshoumaru. In fact not a single person in this room except herself was as strong as him.

"A little over a month. I am sorry milord, I didn't catch your name." She said smoothly

This gained a smile from him. And what a nice smile he had at that. "Lord Kougaji of the Southern Lands." He replied

"It is nice to meet you Lord Kougaji." She said slightly bowing her head

"Allow me to introduce my family." He said "My wife Koharu" he said pointing to the silver haired woman with the blue eyes. "My eldest daughter Machi" he pointed to the girl from earlier had eyes filled with sin, "My second daughter Toma" he directed to a girl with long silver hair and silver eyes, which held wisdom. "And my youngest daughter Yuka." He finally pointed to the girl with silvery brown hair with blue gray eyes that showed trouble in her soul.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said again

"And please allow me to introduce you to my family." A blue haired man said to her

"I am sorry milord I was not properly introduced to you either." She said calmly with a smile

"Lord Haki of the Eastern Lands" he answered her

"Nice to meet your acquaintance milord." She spoke regally

"My sons Toro, Kino and Hiso." He said pointing to the three boys next to him.

They all looked the same. Like they were all twins. The only way to tell them apart is by their eyes. Toro's eyes were the same gray as his fathers that held a more sophisticated look. Kino had dark green eyes that were full a mischief. Hiso's eyes were a pale green that held innocence that showed his shyness.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Was her simple statement

With the introductions completed they finished their meal as they chatted away. Kagome kept felling sets of eye on her. Not the normal pair either. She could feel when Sesshoumaru stared at her but that wasn't the feeling she was getting now. She slowly looked around the table as her eye came to lay upon Toro, Prince of the Eastern Lands. He was staring at her with something she couldn't read. So just smiled and turned away from him.

Looking out the window she noted how late it was and figured she should get Rin to bed. She looked to the small child to see her eyes trying to stay open as she yawned.

"Please excuse me while I take Rin to bed." She said as she rose and bowed before leaving with Rin in her arms.

He had smelt her nervousness right before she left with Rin. He didn't know why she would be nervous enough to leave. He would find out later though. For now he had company that he must entertain. He was just waiting for Goru to arrive. Which he had been thinking would probably be early tomorrow morning. Pushing all thoughts from his mind he noticed the only ones left were the Lord Kougaji and Haki and Lady Koharu. He would admit he like the three Lords and their wives. They only annoyed him sometimes.

She had finally fallen asleep after a story. She had told her the one about Cinderella only to have her fall asleep a few minutes into it. She smiled at the small form as she tucked her in and kissed her gently on her forehead before leaving the room.

She walked to the gardens to think some more. For the past few weeks she been coming here to think. It's peaceful atmosphere calmed her heart and soul every time she was out there. She took here normal seat on the rock by the koi pond as she gazed upon the star filled sky. She was once again lost in her own thoughts unaware of her surroundings.

He had found her sitting by the pond staring at the sky. Without her knowing he stood there gazing to the night sky as well. He soon became tired of her silence and thought to snap her from her thoughts.

"I see you enjoy the stars." He spoke calmly as she jumped from the sound of his voice

She turned around to look into gray eyes she had met only hours ago. She wondered why he would be here though. It made her uneasy as well because the way he had looked at her through dinner.

"You left quickly during dinner. Did something upset you?" he asked with something hovering in his eyes

"I had to get Rin to bed. She gets tired like any human." She said trying to make him leave

"Ahh, so I see. Then why would you not be in bed now. You are human are you not?" he asked staring at her

"I am but I am also an adult." She was getting nervous by the way he looked at her

She needed to get away and fast. Something in her gut told her she was in danger. She didn't know how she would get away but she sure wouldn't give up so easily. So she stood letting him know she was going to leave. She became frightened when he moved near her until they were a foot apart.

"I should sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Allow me to escort you then." Was his simple reply

"No, that's alright I can get there on my own." She responded hastily as she quickly walked away

He watched as she left the gardens and entered the abode once more. Headed on her way to bed made him become tired as well. So he followed suit behind the young woman as he headed to sleep as well.

"Tomorrow Lady Kagome, Tomorrow." He whispered


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sesshoumaru and the other two lords sat in his study discussing issues as they normally did when an interesting subject was brought up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the status on Lady Kagome?" Lord Haki asked kindly

He became angry for some reason by the question. Calming himself not wanting them to see him upset he replied shortly. However one of the lords did catch his reaction and smiled at it.

"I know of no suitor."

"So Toro may have a chance then? I would like to ask for her for my son. And seeing how she lives under your roof I am asking you." Lord Haki replied with a smile

"I shall speak with her about it later." He told the demon

"She is quite a woman isn't she?" Lord Kougaji said speaking up

"She is indeed. I think she will be well suited for Toro. He needs a mate like that. Besides I think he has already taken a liking to her." Lord Haki spoke excitedly

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, where ever did you find such a woman? I sense strong power in her aura." Kougaji asked watching the demon lords face

Sesshoumaru didn't want to talk about her or anything for that matter. And he certainly didn't want Toro to mate with her. 'I will allow no demon to mate with her!' he thought furiously. He looked to Kougaji who was smiling and then to Haki who seemed confused.

"It is none of your concern." He bit out with a small amount of anger in his voice

"Well I am off to rest for now. Tomorrow will be a long day." Haki said as he left the room

"Are you not going to rest now too?" Sesshoumaru asked looking to Kougaji

Lord Kougaji was good friends with his father and for that was not scared of him. He knew Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon but he did not fear him in any way. He also knew him well enough to read his eyes and actions to know what he was feeling. And the whole idea made his blood boil. He knew the lord would often pick at him for the fun of it. And right now was one of those times.

"So tell me will you let them mate? Kagome and Toro?" he forwardly asked

"If it means ridding her from my house then yes." He stated

"You know since you are technically allowed to you could decline and mate with her yourself." He replied waving his hand like it was no big deal

He was curious to see his reaction to the statement. He wanted to know how deeply he felt for this girl. He seemed to have feelings for her to some degree. He had seen the way he glanced at her during dinner. He acted like his father did with his human mate. Afraid to admit his feelings until it was almost too late. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to end up the same way. Of course he had also promised his dear friend he would watch over him.

"I am nothing like my father! I have no taste for humans! She will mate with Toro and that is final!" he shouted angrily

She was on her way to her room when she decided to stop and see if Sesshoumaru was in his study. She wanted to talk to him for a minute and thought now we be the best time. But when she got to the door she heard him and what sounded like Lord Kougaji. She was getting ready to turn away when she heard what they were discussing.

"So tell me will you let them mate? Kagome and Toro?" Kougaji forwardly asked

'Me marry Toro? No!' she said as she continued to listen waiting for Sesshoumaru to jump up and scream no.

"If it means ridding her from my house then yes." Sesshoumaru stated

'He doesn't want me here anymore? What am I saying he probably never did. I'm so stupid.' She told her self as she shook her head violently. She didn't want to hear the rest but she didn't move.

"You know since you are technically allowed to you could decline and mate with her yourself." Kougaji implied

"I am nothing like my father! I have no taste for humans! She will mate with Toro and that is final!" Sesshoumaru shouted with anger apparent in his voice

'No! No! No! No! No! I will not mate with him or anybody! I will choose my husband.' She screamed angrily as tears started down her face. She ran as silently as possible back to her room to think of what steps she would take next.

Sesshoumaru was so angry he didn't notice the girl that overheard them. Even when she ran down the hall. Kougaji only have good eyes didn't hear or smell her either.

Kougaji though was still suprised to see the reaction from Sesshoumaru. He giggled in response to the mans actions as he realized what degree his friends feelings actually were.

"I shall be off for bed now. I will see you in the morning for breakfast. Sleep well Sesshoumaru." He said leaving for his room

Sesshoumaru sat there thinking about the proposal from the Eastern Lord. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Although it would make stale ground for a peace treaty between their lands. He sighed not sure of what to do. Standing up he left the room to head for bed himself.

When he exited the door he smelt it. 'She was here.' He sniffed again to confirm his other thought. 'And she was crying.' Without realizing his actions he found himself in front of her door. He listened as she cried in her pillow as she had done in the past. He wanted to know why she cried and ask her about the proposal but decided it was not the time. So instead he left and headed for the bath house to relax before sleeping.

She had felt him coming towards her, which made her cry more. When he left she was able to calm herself and get her bearings straight before carrying out what she had planned. Tonight she would leave and never return to this place. He wanted her gone she would be gone. She had to figure out when. That's when she found he didn't go back to his room but down the hall. 'The bath house.' She thought. Now was her chance to get out. She couldn't go out the front door of course he would easily smell her leave. She had finally figured she would go out the door and down over the balcony outside her room.

She opened the single door and looked down seeing it was about nine feet down. As quietly as she could she jumped to the garden below and headed for the wall the surrounded it. Easily she scaled it and succeeded in reaching the other side. When he feet touched the ground again she started to run as fast as she could.

She didn't look back and didn't want to. She wanted to go home and never come back. She wanted forget everything. It was the same thing with Sesshoumaru as it was with Inuyasha. He would never return the feelings. So she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She could feel twigs and bushes cut at her legs as she ran. But she simply ignored it because she felt that escaping this era was worth the pain.

He was at the table along with Rin and his other guests. They were waiting on Kagome who hadn't seem to wake yet. Rin told them that she probably wasn't hungry and that she was really tired.

"We should eat. Lady Kagome would be upset if we didn't. She always tells me not to wait for her if she runs late." Rin informed everyone

"Sumi! Go wake Kagome tell her breakfast is ready and we have already started." Sesshoumaru told her

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru." She replied bowing and quickly left the room as she always did

They all began to eat when the food was brought out. Everyone chatted away about what they thought would be to come. Everyone stopped eating when they thought Kagome had finally arrived only to see another servant.

"Milord, Lord Goru and his family have arrived." The small blonde haired woman spoke nervously

"Very well. Escort them in." He told her

She nodded as she walked to the door and announced them. A few moments later Goru a short stout man with light brown hair and brown eyes walked in. After him Ginku his son, that looked remarkably like him except with blonde hair entered and two women followed him. Goru's wife had pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. Their daughter Hitomi had her mothers green eyes and her fathers brown hair. They sat down at the empty seat at the table greeting the rest of the people in the room.

"Hello Goru. I hope your journey was pleasant?" Sesshoumaru said gaining his attention

"Indeed it would have been if my son had ceased his fighting with his sister." He said sighing heavily as his eye rolled "But I have heard some rather interesting news from people during our travels." He paused for a moment thinking to himself

Sumi chose that moment to burst through the doors looking horrified and franticly around the room.

"Milord, she is gone!" she stated in a scared voice

"WHAT?" he yelled making everyone jump before he disappeared in a flash.

Everyone noted his eyes had turned red like they would before transformation. They all sat there in shock for a moment until Kougaji stood up as well.

"We must find Lady Kagome!" he said making haste

He slammed her door open as the saltiness from her tears and the sadness and pain laced in her scent overwhelmed him for a minute. He entered the room sifting through the scents trying to find her exit point. It only took him a few seconds to realize she went out the door and jumped over the balcony.

Quickly he followed suit as he began to track her through the garden and over the stone wall. It took him a minute to find her scent again and when he did he took off with his inhuman speed.

Kagome woke up as the sun hit her face and eyes. It made them shut from the brightness until they adjusted. She stood on her feet taking in her surroundings. He needed to find a river. It would soon be breakfast time and he would know of her disappearance as well. She started to run again when she luckily cam across a nice sized river. Thinking her best chance to keep him from tracking her would be to cut off her scent. So she dived in and let it carry her down stream. It would help her to go faster too. The current wasn't too fast so she didn't worry too much.

She relaxed every so often as she let the river pull her along with it. Every once in a while she would swim as well so she could make it farther away. She smiled at her plan to escape from his clutches. He would never think she would be smart enough to pull this. He never saw it coming.

Kougaji transformed into his true form. With a wingspan of forty feet he took flight. With his keen eyesight he would be able to see her and cover a good amount of land in not time. He saw Sesshoumaru running through the forest towards what he knew to be his brothers forest. So her followed suit and stayed above watching for the girl.

He stopped by a river where her scent ended. He wasn't sure where she had gone from there. So he decided to check the area. Easily jumping to the other bank he tried to sniff her out again. He had no luck in smelling her out so he followed the river.

She had floated about a mile down now and got out. She walked into the forest that still seemed to surrounded her. She felt a demon aura coming so she took cover when she found it was coming from the skies. When she saw the huge form of a giant owl she clung to the ground even more. She recognized the power of the aura to be Kougaji. Knowing the eyesight of an owl was good she stuck close to the greenery. Hopefully they would head back at nightfall when his sight would be better.

She still ran through the forest as fast as she could. She was determined to not get caught. She didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to marry Toro. She looked to the sky once more to see Kougaji heading back the towards the castle and became more empowered by the sight as she started to run even faster than before.

She kept running until she was grabbed and hoisted into the air. When she looked up she came face to face with a purple ogre demon. His large unexpressive eyes and his huge body. He had two horns atop his head and large teeth. His barely clad body was in front of her as his clawed hand held her to his eye level.

The sight of the demon in front of her frightened her, as he moved closer to smell her.

He looked to the sky to see Kougaji searching from the air. He noticed he too had found no sign of the girl they both searched for. He started to worry that he might not find her. He continued on his way picking up his speed as he tried harder to find her scent. He was having an extremely hard time though. He couldn't find even a morsel of it as he ran. It worried him to think she might be killed by a demon.

But as he ran along the bank of the river he couldn't help but think why she would leave in the first place. Finally it hit him. The night before she had been crying. He finally understood why she had. She had overheard there conversation about her and Toro mating. She overheard him say he wanted to get rid of her. Thinking this he became angry with himself knowing he was the reason she had left.

Now he was just hoping he would find her in time before she became injured. Finding her was the only thing that mattered to her.

Back at the castle a few minutes ago...

"Where are you going Toro?" his father asked as he headed for the door

"To find Lady Kagome." He stated simply

Lord Haki rose from the table and walked towards his son as he spoke low so the others would not over hear. After he finished he wished him a short 'be careful' as he rejoined the group at the table.

She was thrown to the ground roughly and yelped in pain when her leg connect with a tree breaking it. She tried to make her self stand so she could escape but her leg wouldn't allow it. So she used her arms to pull herself away from the demon.

The ogre only walked towards her as his claws raked against her chest and stomach causing deep wounds as blood flowed out. He continued to attack by pulling her up by one leg and again tossing her into another tree that broke her other leg and her right arm.

She cried out in pain as tears fell from her cheeks. She couldn't move either leg or her arm. She tried in vain to stop the flow of blood that oozed from her stomach. Her whole body was covered in blood as it pooled around her. Every direction she looked in she could see the essence of her life all around in red puddles. Coughing up her own blood as she looked at her now crimson hands she panicked as she looked up to see the deadly clawed hands come down on her giving the final blow that sent her into darkness.

"Sesshoumaru.." was her last word as her body became limp on the warm ground

He was still running when he heard a familiar scream. He crossed the river again running in the direction of the cry. When he stepped about two feet a wave of horror hit him in the smell of her blood. It had a coppery smell that seemed to cover the forest. She had lost a large amount of blood by the smell of it. When he had finally made it to the clearing he stopped frozen to the spot as he watched the demons hand connect with her body.

To horrified to move he watched as she coughed up blood and looked at her bloody hands. Looking up to the sky once more she spoke her final words before her body became limp and unmoving.

"Sesshoumaru.."

No longer frozen to his spot his eyes turned red as he started to transform. He looked at the ogre demon who had ended her life ad he stood in his demon form. He stood there on all fours as he growled angrily at the murderer. He swiftly attacked killing it in one swipe as he took it's head off and watched it roll a few feet away. The body of the demon just crumbled and turned to ash upon hitting the ground.

He turned to look at the bloody form as he whimpered and licked her gently. He easily transformed into his normal form as he ran to her side and held her tight. At that point he didn't care that she was human. She was his human and nobody should have hurt her. But he was the one who had hurt her to begin with. He was the reason she had left in the first place. It was his fault this all happened.

Kougaji was circling around the area where Sesshoumaru was when he heard a scream. He looked back to Sesshoumaru to see him head in a different direction. He followed him and looked in front of him as he stopped. He too watch the innocent girl die in the hands of the ogre demon. But before he could attack Sesshoumaru was in his demon form with the demon dead. He transformed into his humanoid form and walked into the clearing where the girl was. He watched as the demon lord held the girl gently as he rocked her back and forth. The evident pain Sesshoumaru's aura caused by the girls death saddened him. So he stood by watching him and waiting for him to get up. There was nothing that could be done now. So he would just have to wait for the lord to finish grieving.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold her and rock her until he thought of how he found her the first time. She was dead then to but he used Tensiega on her and revived her. Just like he had done with Rin. Standing up he pulled his sword out from it's sheath and looked for the little creatures. When he found them he sliced them easily and sheathed his sword again to wait for her to awaken.

Kougaji became horrified as Sesshoumaru drew his sword and sliced at the young woman's body. He found himself angry at the lack of respect that he always thought Sesshoumaru had.

"How dare you desecrate her body!" Kougaji yelled angrily as he grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm

"I only healed her body. That is all. Look." He told the owl demon

He looked closely as her chest rose and fell. He was shocked when her eyes fluttered open and look at him in suprise and confusion.

Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instance as he picked her up into his arms and held her close. He looked to the other lord as if asking him if he was ready to depart. Kougaji just nodded his head as they all took to the sky and headed back to his castle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When they had returned he had to tell everyone off so he could take her to bathe. Of course he himself needed to as well now that he too was covered in blood. He easily tore her remaining kimono to shreds as he did the same with his. Carefully he walked to the springs and laid her in it but wouldn't let her leave his arms. He looked into her deep blue eyes as he saw the confusion and questions.

She looked at him for a moment before looking away. She couldn't look him in the eye right now. It hurt too much. She was still sad from the comment he made the night before. This also led to confusion because he had said he didn't want her here. 'but then why would he save me again and bring me back?' she thought to herself

"Do not do that again!" he told her in his emotionless voice.

"Why would you care? You don't want me here anyway." She huffed angrily a she was able to squeeze free of him and swam to the other side

"Lord Haki asked for you for his son Toro. I simply told him I would ask you." He told her as he swam towards her

"Could have fooled me. By the sound of what you told Lord Kougaji last night you didn't want me here in the first place. You had told him you wanted to rid your castle of me." She reminded him as her arms crossed over her chest

"It is not my decision whether or not you go. It is yours and yours alone. I am merely the messenger." He explained as he now was face to face with her again

"What if I don't want to marry him? Then where do I have to go?" she asked sadly looking into the water at her reflection

"You may remain here if you chose too. I believe Rin would like that." Was his reply

She was upset that he said only Rin would like her to stay. She for some reason wanted to be here because of him, not Rin. I mean she didn't adore the adorable little girl, but she also wanted to remain here because of him. She enjoyed his company. His comfort and touch. She just simply enjoyed him. She would leave then, after she had declined Lord Haki's offer she would leave for home.

"Very well. I would like to decline his offer then." She informed Sesshoumaru

"I see. I will inform him after dinner." He told her

"I would also like you to take me home as well. If it's not too much trouble. If it is I can walk." She said hesitantly

She waited for a reply but one never came. She looked into his eyes again and gasped inwardly at what she saw. 'Sorrow?' she thought shocked by the emotion. 'Why would he be sad by my leaving? Unless it's because I declined the offer.' She wondered until she found herself confused again. She sighed as she tried to suppress her thoughts again.

She didn't want to think about this now. She wanted to have a nice relaxing bath and then lay down in her bed and drift into sleep.

After they had finished bathing he walked her to her room. She had said she wanted to rest for a while so he told her he would bring her dinner to her if she didn't make it down in time. He had left to meet with the other lords again now that they were all here. She had told him to tell Lord Haki of her decision.

She was sitting on her bed when a knock came to her ear. Unsure of who it might be she listened for a minute. Not hearing anything she called out for the person to enter. She was shocked to see who had come to see her. There inside her doorway were Koharu, Machi, Yuka and Toma. There was also two women she didn't recognize as well.

"Hello Lady Kagome. We came to see how you were feeling?" Lady Koharu spoke up

"I am better Lady Koharu. You are all doing well too I hope." She replied sweetly

"Please just call me Koharu." She insisted

"Then please call me Kagome. I'm not to big on formalities." She told her smiling warmly

"I would like to introduce myself and my daughter Lady Kagome." The unknown woman with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up, "I am Goru's wife, Lady Somi of the Northern Lands and this" she said pointing to the girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "is my daughter Hitomi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome responded with a smile

"As it is ours Lady Kagome." Hitomi spoke up

"Please I ask that you all just call me Kagome." She told each one of them

"Of course Kagome. For now we will let you rest some more. We just wanted to see how you faired." Koharu told her with a smile

"Thank you all. I will try to make it to dinner too." She said waving as they all left

She looked up to find Hitomi still in her room. She looked at the girl curiously and noticed the wisdom in her eyes.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" she asked

"Sure Hitomi." She answered moving over so the girl could sit on her bed

"I had heard about Toro asking for you from Lord Sesshoumaru after I had arrived. All the women had heard. I also heard from Toma that he was not pleased when he was asked this. Lord Kougaji had said he became angry. I also heard that was the reason why you had left. So I wanted to ask you if you had feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru?" she looked to Kagome

"Even if I did it would not matter. He doesn't want me here. He told me so last night." She spoke with deep sadness in her voice as her eyes were clouded by pain

"You must remember Kagome. Demons especially dog demons have a hard time with emotions. So please just stay a little while longer." She pleaded with the girl

"You know I'm actually suprised to see any of the women come here to my room. That was the first time any of them had uttered a word to them." She told Hitomi

"Like I said, sometimes demons have hard times with their emotions. Besides, I'm sure they were jealous that they didn't get any attention from Sesshoumaru like you did." She said and started to giggle

Sesshoumaru was in his study when Jaken had finally returned. He had forgotten all about what he sent Jaken out for until he came in and gave it to him. Thinking of the urgency he informed the other lords that he may not finish in time for dinner. He apologized early so there were no mishaps and headed for the kitchen. He made the mixture and mixed it with some soup and tea. He made a second glass for himself and then carried the other set to Kagome's room.

Hitomi had left a few hours ago saying she needed to speak with her mother and that she hoped she would join them for dinner. She lay in bed looking at the ceiling as she thought about what Hitomi had told her.

She looked over to her door when she heard a knock and got up to open it. She quickly jumped out of the way when Sesshoumaru came in with a bowl of soup and two cups of tea. She smiled at him being so nice and was thankful for her not having to eat with everyone tonight.

She noticed that he took a seat in the chair next to her bed while drinking some tea. So she had her soup and finished her tea and soon found herself quite tired. She looked to see Sesshoumaru tucking her in before she passed out.

Sesshoumaru quickly finished his tea and he to became tired. He crawled into her bed and lay down next to her as he held her tight inhaling her scent as he to drifted into his dreams.

_She woke up in a pleasantly bright forest. Not like the miasma and death covered one she had been in earlier. She stood gazing around with a smile on her face. She walked to where she thought a clearing might be. She stopped looking up for a moment to see the God Tree touching the clouds as it stood in all it's glory. She smiled even bigger as she began to run towards it knowing her friends would be there waiting for her._

_When she finally arrived at the clearing she stopped on the spot as a frown took the place of the once bright smile. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She would never understand why._

_Was she not good enough? Was she not smart enough? Not kind enough? Was she not caring or loving enough? Not strong enough? Was she just not enough?_

_She felt herself fall to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her body and started to silently cry to herself._

_Was it because of that? Because she cried to much? Yelled to much? Was angry to much? Left for home to much? Needed to be protected to much? Was she just to much?_

_She peeked out from her ebony drapes as waterfalls flowed from her eyes. She watched them as they all sat there underneath the wise tree. She watched as they all laughed and smiled together. She couldn't hear anything. There was no sound as she watched them smile and act as if it were her. They were all so happy. They seemed even happier without her there. Didn't they miss her? Remember or worry about her?_

_Sango was beating Miroku for his hands on approach as Shippou just sat and rolled his eyes at the two. Kilala was laying beside him ignoring the two completely as she tried to sleep peacefully._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were leaning on each other as Inuyasha just laughed his head off and Kikyo had but a smile on her face._

'_That should be me!' she screamed to herself as she started to shake._

"_Why? Why am I not good enough? Can she really replace me so easily?" she whispered painfully_

_She covered her face with her convulsing hands as she stood once more and turned around and just ran. She wasn't worried about where she was going or which direction. At that moment she stopped caring._

_She stopped when she ran into something and waited for her body to connect with the ground. Instead strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting way. She didn't look up to see the person face but she knew it to be a man from their build. She just buried herself in the mans chest. And continued her sobs as she wrapped her arms around the mans waist._

_She soon felt the mans hand as he comfortingly ran a hand through her hair to try and calm her. She did in fact start to calm at the touch of the faceless man. His warmth surrounded her in a caring way while he continued his ministrations. She then felt his other hand rubbing her back softly. _

_Soon she found herself no longer crying. She whipped her eyes clean of tears and pulled her hair from her face so she could gaze upon the caring man. Who she saw was not who she expected at all._

"_Sesshoumaru.." she said as her eyes widened from shock_

_He was still holding her tightly as he smiled at her. He made up his mind and decided to shock her even more. Leaning down towards her he cupped her cheek in his hand gently as he sweetly kissed her. He started off slow licking and nibbling her lips until he cunningly slid his tongue in her mouth. He didn't leave a single crevice untouched by his tongue. He loved the way she tasted. It may be a dream but she still tasted just as pleasant as she had the other day. He unwillingly pulled away to let her breathe as he looked into her eyes. _

_Before either could speak a word everything went black._

_End Dream_

Her eyes slowly opened as she quietly sat up. She had woken in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She gazed around the room across the fire to the form that calmly laid there. She looked to her left to check on the second form when she realized the other missing.

Quickly with her eyes widening in horror she leapt from her spot grabbing her giant bone boomerang as she ran through the door. She searched the village frantically finding no trace of him. Running away from the village and towards the forest of Inuyasha she found her self changing direction from the splashing of water.

She looked to the small form as he sat by the water. Lowering her weapon she walked slowly to the younger boy and sat down beside him. She watched as he continued to scrub his hands as tears ran down his tanned cheeks.

"It won't come off Sango. The blood won't come off!" he said frantically

Her eyes softened from what he said. She knew what blood he spoke of and she knew it was not his fault. She grabbed him tightly and held him in a tight hug as she did her best to calm him.

"You need to calm down Kohaku. It was not your fault." She said reassuringly

"It is though. I killed them. I killed everyone of them. I killed father and the other men from the village. I tried to kill you and your friends. I even killed innocent people. And all with my own two hands. I killed so many people and their blood wont come off. I keep washing but it wont come off." Was the ramblings of Sango's younger brother as he looked to his hands in horror

"But even so it was not your fault. You did not do it on your own. Naraku was controlling you. He did the same to all of us. He did it Miroku, Inuyasha, me and even..Kagome." she said hesitating on the last name "He has deceived and used many people and hurt them deeply in the process. He did it not caring for those people he hurt. That was what made him evil. But you my dear brother are nothing like him. You are sweet, kind and very caring. I have not doubt in my mind that it was never nor will ever be you who killed those poor souls." She spoke softly as she gently rubbed his back

"I'm sorry Sango. I never wanted to do it. I coudn't..." she cut him off

"I know Kohaku. But for now let's go back to bed. You still need your rest." She told him as she offered her hand to him

He smiled as he excepted it and with Sango's help stood up. They walked back to Kaede's hut hand in hand and lost in their own thoughts.

A bright light hit her eyes lids as it seeped through the windows. She slowly opened her eyes as they took a minute to adjust. She looked around the room seeing the drapes around her bed were wide open. She closed her eyes in an effort to go back to sleep. She felt safe and didn't want to move from this comfortable feeling. The warmth and security she felt were a nice change.

She stiffened when she felt something wrapped around her body move. Something fluffy seemed to rub against her leg. She looked down around her waist to find two arms wrapped around her. She started to feel scared as they pulled her closely to the body that was snuggled behind her. 'Oh my god who is in my bed. Please someone help. I know I'll pretend I'm asleep until they wake up and leave.' She thought to herself proudly as she closed her eyes again.

He woke up before the sun had risen in the sky. His original thought was to leave her but he had decided against it when her warmth and pleasing scent reached his nose. So he closed his eyes as he listened to her breathe Every once in a while she would scoot closer to him in her sleep. She seemed to enjoy him being there as much as he did. After an hour of laying there she woke up from the sun shining on her face. He watched as she looked around the room and frowned when she stiffened when she realized he was holding her.

"I see you have finally awaken." He said breaking the silence

She stiffened even more when she realized whose voice came from behind her. She now knew who was in her bed holding her and she didn't know how to respond. She had become baffled and kind of scared from the knowledge. After a few seconds she relaxed when she thought it could have been worse. 'It could have been Toro.' She thought as she sighed.

He began to use his arms to turn her around when he turned to stone at the realization. Quickly he sprung up into a sitting position as he stared at his left arm. His eyes widen in shock at the thought of having his body complete again. He looked from his arm to the girl as he voiced his opinion.

"You! You did this! Why?" he spat angrily wanting to know

She looked over at the silver haired man as she searched his golden eyes for something. She became angry as what he had said hit her. The nerve of him to be angry with her because she healed him in her sleep. She had after all done it with out knowledge of the fact. So how could he be angry with her.

"If I did do it I don't know how. It must have been while I was sleeping. And your Welcome!" she huffed annoyed at the man in HER bed

"I do not need your help nor your kindness. I did not ask for this." He said with acid dripping from each word as he pointed to his fully healed left arm

Quickly he got up from the bed and left the room leaving her alone again and she became saddened by the sudden cold and insecurity she felt after he had gone. She now understanding yearned for it to return as she fell back to her bed and closed her eyes. Silently tears fell from her eyes as she mentally blocked all things with him in them from her mind.

She always wondered why he was kind and gentle one minute and harsh and cold the next. It confused her and brought her pain as well. She seemed to care for him as a person and at times it seemed he returned the feelings. Of course it didn't happen often, but when it did she admitted she enjoyed it. But the rest of the time he seemed to hate and despise her very being. She seemed to find no answers to why he acted this way towards her. Today she would tell him though. She would tell him her final decision whether he liked it or not. Maybe then she would find out why he acted the way he did.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Now that he had her back his mind often drifted to another. He found his feelings had changed from how they had been. His mind often in a daze as he would lay on the grass looking to the sky. It had been almost two months since that day he last saw her. And since he finally understood what happened he had found his dilemma. Although it was the same it was also different. Once again he found himself in love with a dead women. But he had only realized his love for her after she had died. It upset him and at the same time he had become angry with himself. He felt so stupid for not acting and realizing it sooner. He knew now that if he had she would be here next to him. She would be laughing or smiling at him. How he had always enjoyed her laughter and smiles. Her pleasant smell and the way she would yell at him when she was angry. He admitted he had even missed her 'sits'.

He had left the day after he arrived at Kaede's house. He left Kikyo to rest knowing she would be in good hands. He set off to find her body to give her a proper burial. He had searched for two days non stop and he had found no trace of it. He couldn't smell her or anything else in that forest. The stench from the miasma was still strong.

When he had gotten back he found Kikyo had awaken the day before. He stopped at Kaede's to tell her of the news but never made it back. He had run into Kikyo and she had stopped him. They ended up building a home in his forest so they could live together with not interruptions.

He was suprised to find she hadn't remained cold and hateful like she had been when she was dead. She had returned to her normal ways and seemed happier than she had been. She still had her priestess powers and would sometimes be asked to help a village. She would teach younger girls how to heal and what herbs to use. She was just like she was before Naraku. She did have the memories of when she was walking the lands and made of earth and clay, but she no longer hated him. In fact she still lover him. She had told him the only reason she was angry was because it was the hateful part of her soul in her body. And with only a piece of her soul was unable to forgive him. But she had forgiven him now that her soul was complete again.

With his what seem to be unlimited time he found himself comparing the two woman. That's when he had come to the conclusion that he no longer was in love with Kikyo. He did love her but he was in love with Kagome. What suprised him was that it was a pretty ironic situation. They were both so full of life and gentle, loving and caring. They both wanted to help anybody they could. They protected anyone who needed it. However, Kagome couldn't protect herself. She was not strong physically but emotionally and mentally she was. Kikyo didn't get scared like she did. She wouldn't give her life to protect a demon. She only protected humans. She had never excepted his demon half. Kagome was responsible where Kikyo wasn't. She had tried to lay her burden on his shoulders. She had asked him to wish to become human so she would no longer have the responsibility. Kagome accepted it from the moment Kaede told her it was her to protect. She had never once tried to put it on some one else's shoulders. She had also excepted him for both his demon and human side. She liked him the way he was. She never wanted him to change and was not blinded by his mixed blood. She had even adopted Shippou a full blooded demon and cared for him like she would a son. To him she was the perfect person. Kikyo had been left in the dust.

He stayed with her because he had nowhere else to go. Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kilala thought it was his fault. Which some of it was but he had never made her make the wish. He couldn't face their hatred. But he didn't want them to hate him either. He would periodically check in with Kaede when they were away to see how everyone faired. And every time the old woman would tell him to come back when they did. Of course he never did though. He did want to talk to them and be friends with them again. He missed their company.

He felt alone again now that Kagome was gone. She was what brought them all together. If it weren't for her he would never have known what is felt like to have friends or have a family. Even though they had their fights and sometimes they had their battles he would never change it. He enjoyed every last fight because afterwards there was always laughter and smiles. All the pain and sadness was worth the time he spent with them. But he missed his family and friends. Once again he had lost everything in a day.

If he could wish for one thing it would be for Kagome to be alive so he could tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to see her smile and hear her infectious laughter again. He wanted to smell her pleasant scent and feel her warmth against him as he embraced her. He wanted her as a whole. He wanted her heart, mind, body and most of all soul. He wanted to touch her soft skin and kiss her small plump pink lips. He sadly sighed a sigh of sorrow as he knew that he never would.

He walked into his bedroom inwardly cursing himself because he had laid with her the whole night holding her closely. He was upset at the fact that he let his defenses down and gave into his need to be with her. And for some odd reason he was mad at her for healing him while they slept and not even knowing she did it. He thought it was preposterous that she didn't do it on purpose. 'Or did she?' he asked himself. He was suddenly interrupted by a knock that came to his door.

"Yes?" he bit out

"Sesshoumaru?" said the voice he recognized to be Kougaji's

"Enter." He stated simply regaining control of his anger

"Lord Haki has asked your presence to inform him of Kagome's decision." He told him

"Very well then." He said calmly surprising the Southern Lord

Kougaji and Sesshoumaru walked in silence towards his study where Kougaji said he waited. It didn't take them long to get there. He walked in and noted the presence of his son Toro as well. Goru also was present at this meeting. He assumed that he had been informed of the proposal too.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk to look at the four other current occupants as he leaned back in his chair. Crossing his arms over his chest he sighed so nobody could hear and closed his eyes. When he opened them he spoke in his emotionless voice.

"I have informed her of your proposal." He stated

"What of her decision?" Toro asked as he somewhat spat

"You should learn patience and respect hatchling." Sesshoumaru spat angrily

"Forgive my son Lord Sesshoumaru. I see I still have things to teach him." He said madly as he looked to his son

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement and to accept the apology.

"Please continue Sesshoumaru." Kougaji said

"Yes please tell us so we may eat." Goru spoke up in a deep voice a she smiled at him

"She informed me of her decision and has made it clear that she does not wish for it." He explained

"Can you not convince her to change her mind? Can you order her to agree? If she did we would have a permanent peace treaty. This would be a great step for all the lands." Haki said speaking up in a rushed voice

Sesshoumaru looked to him and then his son who appeared extremely angry by her decision. He inwardly smirked at how she was able to anger him by telling him 'no'.

"I understand the situation Lord Haki but I can not force her to change her mind. She has made her decision. She is guest here just as you are. She is not my servant. And I as much as the rest of you would like to have the treaty but I am sure there is another way then to marry Lady Kagome." He simply said

"But she is human. You can force her. You are stronger than her." Toro said angrily

"A human she is but force her against her will I will never do. I would never stoop so low." He told the younger demon in front of him

"With out the marriage the treaty will never be signed by the Eastern Lands!" Toro shouted as his father sighed and just rubbed his temples out of frustration

His father knew better than to act with such anger. Especially towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could easily kill them before their next breath. So he just calmly watched as Sesshoumaru was grasping his son by his throat and hoisted him in the air. He figured he might learn something from his actions. The boy was so thick headed it was almost impossible to get anything to sink in.

"You would do well to watch your mouth child! I would have no problem killing you where you stand! It could easily be done!" he spoke with a voice laced with anger as acid dripped from every word

Sesshoumaru looked into the boys eyes and was pleased when he found fear in them. Knowing his point had gotten across he dropped the boy unceremoniously to the floor and walked back to his desk.

"As the decision for her hand has been declined and the matter has been thoroughly discussed you all may leave and eat. I am sure the Ladies of the lands have already done so." He said and waited for everybody to leave.

This time nobody remained in the room to talk with him. They had all left to fill their stomachs as he stayed in his study to think over the events of the day. Already there have been fights and it was still early morning.

Kagome had finished cleaning up and was leaving her room for breakfast when she bumped into someone. She found her self face to face with pale blue eyes. She smiled at the man before her as she curtly bowed and tried to go around him.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome." He said

"Good morning to you Lord Hiso." She kindly replied

"I am glad to see you are well enough to join us for breakfast." He told her

"Yes I am and thank you for your concern. I was actually on my way there." She said smiling

"And I was on my way to see how you faired. Please allow me to escort you there Lady Kagome." He said with a charming smile that made her blush

He held out his arm and she kindly took it as they headed for the dining hall.

"I have heard of your decision." He said deciding to fill the silence

"Have you? I see." She said quietly as her finger tapped on her lower lip

"I must agree with you. I believe you made a good choice." He informed her

"Please explain." She more of commanded

"Well although I care for my brother I could not picture him with you. Besides, I believe people should mate with those they feel a strong connection with. I myself will only mate with one I come to love." He explained

"I do agree with you Lord Hiso. That is why I declined. I do not feel I will ever love your brother. He is nice but not right for me I guess you could say." She smiled warmly at him which she noticed his blush from her innocent action

"Please call me Hiso. I do not care for formalities." He told her as he returned her smile

"Then I insist you call me Kagome." She replied

"Very well then Kagome." He said smiling as she did the same.

That was how they entered the dining hall. That was what everyone, including Sesshoumaru saw as the doors opened to reveal Kagome and Hiso arriving with bright smiles upon their face. It ticked him off but he would never admit it to anyone.

After breakfast Kagome searched for Sesshoumaru but couldn't find him. While she waited she figured she would play with Rin or maybe tell her a story. It really didn't matter though. She hadn't spent much time with her since everyone had arrived. Especially when she was resting in bed. So she continued her search but changed the objective only to once again come up empty.

She continued walking around the halls until she found a young servant girl. She had talked to the girl a few times during the planning time for the celebration.

"Excuse me Toki was it?" she asked nervously

"Yes Lady Kagome?" she answered

"Kagome, just Kagome. I am not better than you and you remember that." She said with a huge smile

The woman smiled at her kindness as she replied. "Yes Kagome. What may I do for you?" the woman asked again

"Would you happen to know where Sesshoumaru is? And Rin, I have not seen either since breakfast." She told the young woman

"I believe Miss Rin went to the village with Sumi and Lord Sesshoumaru I last saw in his study." She informed Kagome with a smile

"Thank you Toki. Why don't you take the day off as well and go to the village or something. You could relieve Sumi if you want." She Toki

"Yes milady. As you wish. And thank you." Toki replied as she bowed

"What did I say about the names? And please do not bow to me either. I feel no better than you. I am your equal. Remember that." She said as she walked off towards the study

He had finally gotten a break. Lord Haki and his sons had left after breakfast after a messenger from their lands arrived. Lord Goru and Kougaji though remained with their families. They had informed him they wanted to see his lands and shortly after left for a short excursion. He had been relieved by their actions. He had been feeling oddly overwhelmed from everything. So he took the chance for peace while he had it.

She knocked when she came to the door and waited for an answer. Hearing none she knocked again. Again no answer was heard. So she decided it would be safe to go in if nobody was in the room. So she opened the door and closed it behind her. When she looked at the desk in front of her she saw Sesshoumaru looking straight at her.

"I gave you no permission to enter." He stated

"I didn't think you were in here. Maybe next time you should answer." She huffed

"What is it girl? Tell me why you have disturbed me." He demanded

"Well you see I have been thinking about what you said. You know about me being able to stay here. And you see...well umm...I have one thing to say before I make my decision." She told him nervously

"And that is?" he said trying to figure out why he was so desperately wanting to know her decision

"I will stay but only for you. If I stay it will be because you ask me too. Not for Rin or Sumi or anybody else. Only for you." She told him quickly

He was definitely suprised by this. Did he want her to stay? Did he want her here in his house. Did he want to see her everyday? Protect her from harm? Comfort her when she was sad? He wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He had so many other things going on he really didn't have time to think about this stuff. What she he tell her. He didn't want to say yes and then find he wanted her gone. But he didn't want to say no and then find he wanted her here. It was all too much. He looked up to see the hopeful look in her eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I see. If that's the case will you take me to my home?" she sadly spoke as her head hung low

He was going to respond but she had run out the door before he could. He felt sad he thought that was the feeling. He felt saddened by her wanting to leave. She was upset now. She was crying too. He could smell her tears already.

It had been a week since the night she had found him frantically washing his hands in the nearby pond. He was still somewhat quiet and often she found him deep in thought. But he was returning to his normal self. She felt sad for him and the things he had done and been through. The agony he must feel from the memories that still lay in his mind. She didn't really know how he felt. She herself had never done such a thing and could not imagine that pain and misery he was often in. She couldn't really comfort him and tell him she understood because in all honesty she had no clue. All she could do was reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

And it wasn't his fault. Naraku controlled him. Whether or not he would scream in his mind for it to stop and no matter how hard he tried, she knew he was unable to do so. Naraku was extremely powerful even for a half-breed. But eve so he had enough power to control him. He was to young to overcome his power.

She was happy to see that he started talking again. Although it was only to her, Kilala, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede. She knew that eventually he would talk to the village children. And she hoped one day he would even be playing around the village with the other kids. The only she could do was tell him things to calm his restless soul.

Shippou was a different story. He was taking things a lot harder than she would have thought. The only people he would talk to are the survivors of the battle and of course Kaede. However, most of the time he would remain inside and just sit the whole day out. Kaede had been successful in removing the young fox child from the hut. Making him help her pick herbs and such things.

Shippou often waked herself and Miroku both in the middle of the night. They would wake from his whimpering as he seemed to have vivid nightmares. He would cry heavily in his sleep worrying them of his well being. They hated the fact though that he would never speak of it. He would say 'he didn't remember' or 'it was nothing'. But everyone knew that he just rather not talk about it. They really didn't know what else to do to help him. It was just heartbreaking to see him like this. The loss of his fire in his personality and his spirit. The only thing they could do was sit by watching and hope that he would change.

Castle of the East...

"You will not disobey me child. I am the lord of these lands and your father. Do not try what little patience I have left. You will have to find another." Lord Haki yelled at his son

"But why father? It is her I want. No one else would be able to satisfy my appetite." Toro bit out angrily as his fist clenched at his side

"I do not need to give you reason. You will obey my commands as long as I rule. If you find another suitable then the lands are yours. I do not wish to oppose him. To do so would bring war to our home. Now that that disgusting and vile half-breed is gone we need this rest. War would destroy the East." He informed his dense son

"I understand this father. But I still feel I have no knowledge of anyone to meet the standards for the Lady of the East. I must have her." He replied

"You have my answer and reasons. To disobey would be to forfeit the throne." Haki told him "Now leave me!" was his last demand

Toro left the room and shortly later entered his room. He sat on his bed as he thought of a way to obtain the perfect woman. He found himself obsessed with her from the first moment. The air that hung around her and her smile. They way she spoke and carried herself. And most of all the power that emanated from her. He would have such a woman and nothing would stop him. Not Sesshoumaru and not his father. With that decided he started to figure a way to get her. And he knew how as a candle appeared over his head and a deadly smile slipped to his face.

Today is the day. She was going home. She would see her family and her friends. Maybe stop by in the village and see Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Kaede. Maybe she would see Inuyasha too. The thought of him though still pained her fragile heart. Just knowing he was with Kikyo right now an had been tore her up. She didn't want to think about it really. But she did notice how the pain of these thoughts had declined since she has been here with Sesshoumaru.

She sighed thinking it really didn't matter anymore. She was going back to her time and she would never come back. And part of her hated to say that. She would miss her friends here especially Shippou. He was like a son to her. Her thoughts going out to the small fox child as she tried to imagine what he was doing at the moment. Everyone had probably thought her to be dead. This brought a frown to her face as she knew he was probably still saddened by the news. She would have to go see him though. At least to let him know she wasn't dead and to say goodbye.

Her mind drifted back to her family until she thought of Souta. Her brother made her think of Kohaku, Sango's little brother. Once again becoming sad by the thought of her friend losing her brother. She couldn't imagine how she felt. Sure she missed Souta but he was also still alive. She wished there was something she was able to do for her. Sango had become like a sister to her.

Miroku was there with her helping her cope she was sure of this. She could tell the feelings each had for another. She would often catch the glances each stole from one another. And somehow Miroku ended up next to Sango every morning even when he went to sleep on the other side of the fire. She often giggled at it too. Sango would wake up to find him next to her. And after a deep blush appeared on her face she would beat the monk for his actions. Whether he had groped her or not. It kept everyone lighthearted during the journey and kind of at ease too. So she figured with the emotions they each felt for each other they had probably gotten married and stayed in Kaede's village to raise a family. She became excited to see her friends and hope to find they were already waiting for their first born. That was until she felt the pang of jealousy from the thought.

She too wanted a family and children. She wanted to watch them smile and grow. Wanting to teach them all the things she knew from her time. Wanted to take them there and show them what it would be like. Tell them stories and kiss them goodnight. Rub there backs and make them soup when they were sick. But most off all she wanted a husband she loved so she could share that joy with him. She sighed again but this time in defeat. She found herself once again hoping if she would ever have that.

So she raised from her bed to go take a bath as she tried in vain to push those always present thoughts from her head.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

After breakfast they had left and headed on their way to Inuyasha's forest. It took them about twenty minutes to leave because of Rin. She had been so upset of her leaving she wouldn't stop crying. She tried to console her but it didn't work. Sesshoumaru had as he always did commanded her to but that hadn't worked either. She hated to see Rin's tears as her eyes began to grow puffy. It broke her heart to know that she was saying good bye forever. She hadn't realized how attached she had become to the small child. But she had to say good bye. She was leaving to go home and she wouldn't be coming back.

So they flew through the air in silence as neither said a word to each other. Kagome was upset so she of course was deep in thought. And when she had glanced to Sesshoumaru he didn't seem to be thinking about anything. Well maybe he was thinking but she knew it wasn't about her.

She was starting to become nervous and a little scared by the thought of being by the small village. The thought of seeing everyone only to say good bye forever. She did want to say bye and see how everyone was but she also wondered if they were better off thinking she was dead. After all they have already been grieving over her. Although sometimes she believed that they didn't miss her, like in her dream. Maybe they would be happier without her there. 'Maybe they could be happy without such a hindrance.' She thought sadly as she looked to the trees that just flew by her.

She did want to say good bye to them all. She had too. She owed them that much. And the only thing she worried about was Shippou. He would be heartbroken if she came back only to say good bye.

She felt herself fall as she looked down to see the ground coming nearer. She knew they had arrived at the final destination.

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru after he had let her go. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before she began to speak.

"I would like to thank. You saved my life and gave me shelter. Thank you."

Feeling like he had to say something his mind went crazy to think of anything.

"Maybe we will see each other soon. Rin would like that. I may bring her to visit sometime." He said smacking himself for some unknown reason

"That would not be possible. She wont live that long." She replied sadly

Without realizing it he growled and hoisted her by her neck as his voice became devoid of any emotion.

"What do you mean?" he asked simply

"S..Sesshoumaru...please put me down. I can't breathe let alone...explain." she said as fast as she could

So he let her drop to the hard ground as he heard the thud of her backside. He stood waiting for an explanation from the strange girl.

She stood as she gently rubbed her back and neck where he had grabbed her. Her eyes squinted as her back felt like knives shot through it. She once again looked into his eyes trying to find something, anything. But she found nothing as she sighed and began to explain.

"Well you see my village is not exactly here, per say. You see the dry well in this forest allows me to travel through time. I travel back here from the future." She informed him

"Do not lie to me human!" he spat angrily as his eyes narrowed

"I'm not lying you jerk! I am from the future! Five hundred years to be exact!" she huffed

He smelled her scent and found no trace of it and when he looked into her deep blue eyes he found only the truth. This was a very astounding thing to come across. He now understood her more. Her appearance and demeanor were so odd to him. How she spoke and acted. How she did not judge people by their financial of blood. Her personality and her bathing habits. She was unlike any human of this time. She had always seemed so, dare he say, advanced or evolved compared to the humans he had come across. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He just nodded to her and watched waiting for her next actions.

She was becoming nervous. She watched the emotions cross his eyes, astonishment too curious and then to understanding. It was as if it explained everything to him. Feeling she needed to break his gaze and his attention she decided to speak.

"Well, I should go now. But I just wanted to say thank you again. Good bye Sesshoumaru." She said as she turned and made her way towards the trees and bushes where it led into the wells clearing.

His arm shot out catching her wrist before he knew what had even happened. He didn't know what to do about it. He had caused himself to be in a bind because of impulse. He never did anything on impulse nor on instinct. And his instinct had been doing this to him lately.

She gasped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. 'Why would he be stopping me. What is it? What does he want?' her mind questioned at a hundred miles per hour as her heart beat faster and her stomach had that weird feeling inside.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned

"Be...careful...Kagome." was all he said before he disappeared

She was frozen to her spot. 'Did he just say be careful? Why would he say that? He doesn't care.' She thought sadly as it had brought her previous thoughts back to mind. She walked into the clearing and sat on the warm lip of the old well.

'Inuyasha.' She thought to her self. 'I wonder if he's okay.'

"What am I saying? Of course he's okay. He's with Kikyo." She sighed and closed her eyes.

She sat there for a minute not thinking a single thought. When she opened her eyes she gazed upon the plush plant life around her. Watching as the butterflies lazily flapped their way around the clearing.

'This is where it all started. If it weren't for this well I would have never met him. I would have never met Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede or even Sesshoumaru.' She sighed sadly as her thoughts drifted back to her friends again. She wanted so badly to run down to the village and hug everyone, even Miroku. But she didn't want to say good bye and she was kind of scared to see Inuyasha too. What would he say or do if he found that she was alive all this time and never came back? And what's worst of all what would happen if he found out she had been with his brother the whole time? She didn't want to deal with it, any of it. She just wanted to leave, to go back home with her family. Only just to try and forget about her travels here. Knowing she would miss the quiet and peaceful atmosphere that was everywhere here. But she had to go home. Her mom would worry about her and she missed everyone. She found it amusing that she even missed her grandpa's stories.

It had been decided. She was leaving this place she loved so much. She was going home and never looking back.

He ran through the forest at top speed. Thoughts running at the same speed through his mind. He didn't understand why he had grabbed her or why he had told her to be careful. He just needed to distance himself from her as much as possible. He couldn't understand his actions or the weird feeling that has been currently residing in his heart. So he just kept running as fast as he could and didn't look back.

He stood in the shrubs surrounding the small clearing as he watched her. Her face changing with her thoughts. Her emotions playing across her face telling him how she felt. Showing her pain and sorrow and confusion. She looked like a goddess standing there, his goddess and no one else's. He wasn't sure how he would get her yet but he soon would find a way.

He was standing at the god tree thinking of how things had changed. He remembered the time Kagome had woke him from the spell and released the arrow from his chest. Putting his hand against the tree where he had been pinned by Kikyo's spell for fifty years. Kagome had come along and released him like it was no big deal. And along the way of collecting jewel shards they had become close. Meeting his friends along the way. Before he had known it he had a family. His own close circle of friends that all worried about him. And the one person to bring them altogether was no longer with them. She had given her life for the one person who had tried to come between them. The one person who took what they had spent so much time collecting and gave it to their worst enemy. She gave her a new life and in return had given her own up. Just so that he could be happy.

But he wasn't happy at all. How could he be? Kagome was dead and he didn't save her. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind? He didn't see her when she stood in front of him. Kagome never hid her feelings for him. She always showed how much she cared. She always risked her life to be by his side and make sure he was okay. Of course he always said she was stupid for it but he never meant it. He wasn't good at showing how he cared. Except through yelling at her, which only got him sat in the end.

He sighed sadly as he lowered his hand away from the tree. He would never get to tell her anything. He inhaled deeply trying to keep his composure when a familiar scent entered his nose. Baffled by what he smelt he wasn't really sure what to do. So he sniffed again finding the scent a little different. 'How could I smell Kagome? She's dead. I must be going crazy.' He thought to himself as he started to head back towards his house.

She was about to jump into the well when an arm grabbed her. Spinning around she came face to face with the familiar gray-eyed demon. She gasped in horror from the man standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here Lord Toro?" she asked

"I have come to take you home Lady Kagome." He simply stated

"I am already home." She threw back at him

He smiled at her as he spoke "I mean your new home. Where you will become my wife and Lady of the Eastern Lands of course." He informed her

"I have already declined your offer Toro. I will not go with you." She told him defiantly as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side

"I thought that would be the case." He replied as he reached in his haori and pulled out a small bag. He threw her to the floor and poured the contents in his hand.

She yelped in pain as her back hit a rock on the ground. She looked up to him as he poured a powder in his hand.

"What's that? What are you doing?" she asked in a scared voice

"Making you mine dear Kagome. Soon you will never want to leave me." He responded with a sinister smile as he began to chant. When he finished chanting he kneeled in front of her and blew the dust in her face.

"NO!" she screamed and soon after fell unconscious.

He smiled at her as she lay there knocked out on the ground. He would have enough time to return home and cast the second spell on her. And he had obtained her without interference from anything. It was a wonderful day for him. He was happy at his success.

He heard her now. He really was going crazy but now he had to check it out. Turning and running towards the bone eaters well not really knowing what to expect when he got there.

Unfortunately he really didn't expect to see what he did. There on the ground was an unmoving figure. A man standing above the woman that lay there. Her scent drifting to his nose and lighting his short fuse. 'It is Kagome. But how? She died.' He thought as he stared at the green haired, gray-eyed man with hatred.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he spat

"It doesn't concern you half demon." The man replied

"Kagome is my friend so there for it does. Not tell me what you did to her you bastard? I don't want to have to slice you in half!" he shouted angrily

The man frowned at his comment as he took back his thought from earlier "I was hoping to have no interference today, but I guess it's better that I fight you then your brother Sesshoumaru. I will make this quick then." He said aloud to himself thoughtfully

"What did you say? Why would Sesshoumaru have anything to do with this?" he yelled at the man

Toro reached for the bag and poured some more dust into his hand as he chanted again.

Inuyasha became impatient and pulled his sword out and ran head on towards the other demon. He didn't take his eyes off the man as he ran straight for him. But before he could strike he disappeared. When he looked behind him he found the gray-eyed man a foot away from him. He didn't get a chance to jump out of the way as dust was blown into his face.

"Hey, what is that..." he didn't finish as his body went limp and he fell to the ground in a similar state to Kagome's.

Toro walked over to Kagome's form and took off after taking one last look at Inuyasha. He headed towards his castle while trying to stay off the path. He didn't want to run into Sesshoumaru until he had cast the final spell on the priestess. His father would be proud that he had claimed a mate. He would now be able to take the throne.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as he finally came out of the spell. Looking around he found he had been there for a long time. It was dark out and he didn't know how late it was. Jumping up he ran towards the village to find the others. He would need their help and they would want to know Kagome was still alive.

He entered Kaede's hut like a tornado. Looking around the room he found everyone asleep already.

"Get up! Get up!" he shouted as everyone quickly jumped up

Miroku and Sango had their weapons in hand defensively. They both stared at him for a minute in confusion.

"Why is it you have come here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Yeah you jerk!" Shippou said finally realizing what was going on

"It's Kagome. She's still alive." He told them

"That's low Inuyasha. Even for you. How can you sit there and say such things about her." Sango spat angrily clutching her boomerang even harder

"Yes, it is not good to joke about the dead." Miroku added in an angry voice

"I'm not joking you idiots. Why would I joke about something like that? I just saw her. Some demon took her this afternoon. He must have used the dust on her that he did me." He shouted angrily

"Dust did ye say Inuyasha?" Kaede asked curiously

"Yeah. He chanted something then blew it in my face. And I only now woke up. But she was unconscious before I got there."

"Lizard demons are known for using powders to cast spells. And for him to knock you out for half a day he must be quite powerful." Sango said

"Indeed they are. Did ye hear his name or anything that might tell me anything?" she asked

"He mentioned Sesshoumaru but that was all. He wouldn't tell me why he was taking her either." He said clutching his fists into tight balls as he spoke his brother's name

"I suggest ye visit with Sesshoumaru and tell him of this incident. He might know the reason why she has been taken." Kaede told him

"I will not go talk to that bastard!" he spat

"Perhaps we should all go as well. I guess we will have to drag Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru's." Miroku spoke calmly

"Yes but we don't know where his castle is." Sango added

"I have an idea." He responded

"Fine we'll go to see Sesshoumaru. But afterwards I will finally destroy him." He huffed as he took a seat

"Then it's settled. We will leave in the morning." Miroku said and quickly laid back down to rest for the new journey

Eastern Castle...

"Finally she is completely mine. Nobody can have her but me." Toro said evilly as he left his room

Western Castle...

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over his paperwork again. He was having a hard time focusing again too. He couldn't stop thinking about the other day. Why he had felt so lonely when he let go of her arm? Why his house feels so empty now? He had asked himself so many questions and came up with only one answer. He felt this way because she was gone. She had left to her own time and he could never get her back.

It irked him so much when he realized how she had somehow made him feel. The only emotion he ever felt was anger. But when she had arrived he started to feel confused, happy, jealous, relaxed, wanting and needing. And the most surprising of all was attraction. He had felt attracted to her, even though she was human. He couldn't help himself. For the first few weeks he distanced himself but it only made him long for her company more. That of course only upset him more. So he tried to be around her to rid him self of the feeling he had. Once again he still found himself longing, but now he wanted more than to be near her. He wasn't sure why he felt this way so he did his best to ignore her and the feelings. Of course that didn't help either. He became jealous when Haki made the proposal and relieved when she had declined. It was all so confusing to him.

With Inuyasha leading them they got there in half a day. Miroku and Sango had ridden on Kilala while Shippou was on Inuyasha's back.

They walked to the doors of the castle and banged loud enough for someone to hear. After a few moments of waiting the door opened revealing a middle-aged woman with short brown wavy hair.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly

"Yeah! Let..." Inuyasha got cut off before he could finish

"We are here to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru about Lady Kagome." Miroku informed her

"I understand. Please come in while I find Lord Sesshoumaru." She said moving aside

When everyone had entered the castle she quickly left down the hall. They watched her disappear behind a corner that they assumed was another hallway.

Sumi knew exactly where to find him and so she headed straight for his study. Stopping at the door she knocked and awaited permission to enter.

"Did you feel it as well Miroku?" Sango asked

"I did, but I'm not sure what to think of it yet." He responded

"She smelt odd too. I have never come across some one who smelt like that." Inuyasha added

"Come in." Was his simple command

"Milord, your brother and his companions are here. They wish to speak with you about Lady Kagome." She informed him

"Send them away. I do not wish to speak with such filth." He told her

"As you wish milord." Sumi bowed and quickly left the room

She headed back down to the main doors and stopped in front of the small group.

"He does not wish to be disturbed. I apologize but you must leave." She said with no emotion

"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted as he took off down the hall

Sumi just watched and didn't say a word. She looked to the others as they started to follow him down the hall.

He sat there as he smelt and heard Inuyasha coming. He rubbed his temples as if predicting the headache he would soon have. Just as he expected Inuyasha bust right through the door and began yelling.

"You bastard. I don't know what you did to Kagome but you better give her back." He shouted

"I do not have your human half-breed." He replied

"Then where is she? How did that demon know you?" he asked angrily

"I know not of what demon you speak."

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sumi had finally entered the room and after hearing what Sesshoumaru said the decided to speak up.

"A demon attacked Kagome by the well. He used dust to knock out both her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha said that the demon mentioned your name." Miroku said as he looked over to the demon lord

Sesshoumaru became worried by the mention of magic dust. He didn't know who would use such magic.

"What did he look like?" he asked

"The only thing I remember is his green hair and gray eyes." Inuyasha said more calmly now

"What!" he stood angrily slamming his fist on the table only to have it break in half

Before anybody registered what had happened he was already gone. He had left so quickly none knew if they had actually talked to him at all.

Inuyasha was the first to respond to Sesshoumaru's actions.

"Why do you think he got so mad?" he asked the group as he contemplated what his nose had smelt

"Do not worry. Lord Sesshoumaru will return shortly. In the meantime I will show you to the dining hall. Please follow me." Sumi said

"Do you know of this man he speaks of milady?" Miroku politely asked

"Yes, his name is Lord Toro. He is son to Lord Haki and future heir to the throne of the Eastern Lands." She answered

"Why would he want to take Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yeah and how did he know her?" Shippou added

"After Lord Sesshoumaru brought Lady Kagome home he received notice of the celebration to be held at his house. Lady Kagome had decorated for it. Everyone had arrived and Lord Haki had gone to Sesshoumaru with a proposal." She explained but was cut off

"So Lord Haki made a marriage proposal to Lord Sesshoumaru. He asked for her to marry his son Toro." Miroku said somewhat questioningly

"Yes, but she declined the proposal. Which angered Lord Toro from what had been said." She explained

"So he must have put her under a sleep spell to get her quietly to his castle. But with his powerful magic I wonder what he would do with her now that she is in his lands." Sango spoke worriedly

Inuyasha was listening to every word as it sank in. He now understood how she was alive. His brother had revived her with his sword. But why would he revive her. He hated humans from what he understood. What was also confusing was how drastically his scent had changed when he had told him the demon's appearance. The jealousy and hatred that profusely poured from his body and how he left so quickly with red eyes. He could tell he was extremely angry and about to transform. The question remained though. Why would he act this way?

"Let's go. We're wasting time here." Inuyasha said hurriedly


End file.
